Saving Dr McCoy
by em1ly007
Summary: On a mission to retrieve a survey drone from a newly discovered planet, Kirk and McCoy discover they are not alone as they thought. When McCoy is injured and captured by the natives, he's taken to their camp and placed in the care of another prisoner. The other prisoner is also a doctor, but just happens to be female. Will Kirk lose his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head since I saw the new moving in August. Only now, have I had the time to write the story. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Dammit, Jim! Why am I here? You're telling me you couldn't handle a little retrieval mission without me?" McCoy complained from behind the young captain of the _Enterprise_.

"Oh, Bones, you know I enjoy your optimism and willingness to improvise." Kirk laughed as he continued to trod down the dirt path.

McCoy stumbled slightly behind Kirk and glared daggers in the captain's head. "I'm a realist. If bad things didn't happen when I'm with you, then maybe I would be an optimist."

"Relax, Bones. This planet has been silent in the three days we've been orbiting it." Kirk assured.

"That's what worries me." McCoy replied.

The men followed the path to the edge of a cliff where it descended into a canyon with a small river coursing through the bottom. The red walls of the canyon left the river in shadow and hid the object Kirk and McCoy were meant to find.

Kirk turned to McCoy, and with a boyish grin said, "After you," and gestured to the steep path to the canyon floor.

"Yeah, right. If you wanted someone to go first you should have brought Spock." McCoy argued.

"At least Spock would appreciate my offer to go first." Kirk mumbled as he started down the path. McCoy followed without a word, knowing it would be ignored.

Reaching the bottom of the canyon, Kirk admired the natural beauty of the newly discovered planet. He was mesmerized by the intricate designs naturally carved into the walls from decades of erosion.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Whenever you're done gazing at rocks, I would like to find this drone and get back to the ship."

"Don't you ever just stop and smell the roses, Bones?" Kirk clapped McCoy on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Roses don't have a scent. And even if they did, I have plenty of better things to do than smell a damn flower." McCoy replied.

"Oh, I get it," Kirk maneuvered around a boulder following the trail projected on his hand-held device, "you can't enjoy roses because of your ex-wife."

"This has nothing to do with her." McCoy denied.

"I bet it does. Tell me, what did she leave you with again?" Kirk smiled at his companion. McCoy didn't reply. "Oh, right! 'All I got left is my bones.'" Kirk imitated his friend.

"Bastard." McCoy grumbled.

"I love you, too," laughed Kirk.

They walked in silence as Kirk led them through fallen boulders and the gravel terrain of the canyon floor. As they approached a cave, Kirk could hear the beeping of the lost drone coming from inside. Kirk made a move toward the cave, but McCoy stopped him.

"What?" Kirk questioned.

"Aren't you curious as to how the drone ended up in a cave at the bottom of a canyon?" McCoy asked.

"It probably hit the wall and malfunctioned before skidding into the cave. Who cares?" Kirk moved toward the cave again. "I thought you wanted to finish this mission and get back to the ship. This is how we do it." Kirk stepped into the cave, continuing on the path to the drone.

McCoy looked around the canyon before following his friend into the near darkness of the cave. Up ahead, he could see the flashing of a blue light signifying the drone. Kirk was the first to reach the drone and looked it over. The outside armor was dented in places and scratched across the bottom where it had skidded across the rocky ground of the planet. The panel housing the electronics was opened and the wires from inside were draped across the nose of the drone.

"That panel has to be manually opened, Jim." McCoy noted.

"Relax. It probably came open during the crash and the wires popped out." Kirk explained.

"But if it came open while it was crashing, the wires would've been blown backward toward the tail." McCoy rationalized. "And those dents look like the drone was hit before it crashed."

Kirk studied the drone as he listened to his friend. Some dents seemed to be made before the long scratches were made on the body of the drone. "Okay, Bones. I think you're right. We should go."

McCoy and Kirk ran back the way they came in and out into the open canyon. Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Chekov, I need you to beam me and McCoy back to the _Enterprise_."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Locking in on your signal. Do not move."

A phaser shot hit a boulder close to Kirk's head and they both took off running in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" McCoy asked.

"Someone's firing at us." Kirk replied.

"I thought you said this was a new planet."

"New to us, but apparently old to someone else." Kirk looked back to see a group of humanoids chasing them. "Chekov! Beam us up!"

"The rocks are interfering with the signal, Captain. You need to get to the top of the canyon."

More shots hit close to Kirk and McCoy's feet as they ran, causing bits of rock to hit them. Kirk, who was slightly faster than McCoy, reached the steep path to the top of the canyon first and sprinted to the top. A few steps behind him, McCoy was near the top when pain seared through his left side. He stumbled as he put a hand to his rib cage, and felt the heat left over from the phaser shot.

"Bones!" Kirk yelled at his friend. "Come on!" Kirk could see the natives getting closer as McCoy struggled to get up the path. The flashing lights from the transporter began to encase both men. McCoy was two steps from Kirk when something latched onto his leg and pulled his feet from underneath him.

"Jim!" McCoy yelled as he was dragged down the path toward the natives that had gathered at the bottom.

Kirk was there long enough to see Bones reach the group of natives before he was beamed back aboard the _Enterprise_. He looked at Chekov at the control panel. "Send me back."

The young boy stared at his captain without moving.

"Send me back! I have to get Bones! That's an order, cadet."

"Do not press that button, Mr. Chekov." A new voice filled the room.

"Spock, Bones is still down there. If I go now I could still save him." Kirk replied.

"Captain, I must disagree. Going back without proper calculation could lead to the demise of not only you, but also Dr. McCoy."

"He could be dead now!" Kirk yelled.

"I am tracking Dr. McCoy's signal now, Captain. He is currently alive and with the natives."

"Captain, I believe our best option is to continue to observe the natives and formulate a rescue for Dr. McCoy, when we know we can succeed." Spock remained expressionless as he finished his explanation.

Kirk stared at the emotionless Vulcan. Spock was getting better at forming relationships with others, but he had not formed a friendly relationship with Bones; however, Kirk knew Spock only made decisions based on the safety of the entire crew and the last thing he would want would be a dead chief medical officer.

"Fine," Kirk nodded, "Chekov, keep tabs on Dr. McCoy. If his vitals change or his location changes, let me know."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Chekov went back to the bridge to locate Bones, leaving Spock and Kirk alone in the transport room.

"I understand you care for Dr. McCoy, Captain. We will get him back." Spock reassured him.

"I know we will, Spock," Kirk sighed, " I just hope he's alive when we do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I fixed a few errors in this chapter and reposted it.

* * *

The group of natives stood over McCoy at the bottom of the canyon. They spoke to each other in a language McCoy didn't recognize as they stared at him lying on the rocky ground. He held his hand over his left side trying to diagnose his injury, but the pain ripping through his body sent his brain into a tailspin.

One of the natives stepped forward to examine McCoy and the others fell silent. The native – McCoy predicted he was the leader of the group – stared down at McCoy with a snarl on his lips. He spoke to the group and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, two members stepped forward and heaved McCoy from the ground. He was supported between them as they marched with their group back to what McCoy assumed was their camp.

They rounded a bend in the canyon and McCoy got his first look at the community he would most likely die in.

Caves were carved into the canyon walls along with walkways just big enough to allow two members to pass by each other. He could see young versions of the aliens carrying him playing games near the river while their mothers rinsed clothes. Everyone in the community stopped and stared at the new visitor being paraded through the canyon.

The leader turned around and gave the aliens holding McCoy orders, and they diverted to a different path that led toward a cave in the middle of the cliff side. As they entered, they tossed McCoy to the ground in a heap and yelled for someone. McCoy heard footsteps, but couldn't force his eyes open to see what monster was going to torture him next.

The men (he figured they were male) left the cave quickly, leaving McCoy with the new figure that had just entered the room. He felt hands touch his arm and he swatted them away. "Leave me alone!"

"Good, you speak English." A female voice answered.

McCoy finally opened his eyes to see another human face; a female human face. "Who are you?"

"I'm your doctor, so you should listen to me." She answered him without looking at his face. Instead, she was studying his injuries from her spot a few feet away. "Now, let's get you to the cot so I can treat your injuries."

"I doubt you have medical supplies to treat a phaser shot," scoffed McCoy.

"Great. You're one of those people." The woman replied. She stepped forward and grabbed McCoy by the arm. "Come on, tough guy."

McCoy let her lift him and help him to the cot on the back wall. He sat down heavily, exhausted by the effort of walking and the pain from his side. The doctor went to a cabinet and started grabbing vials and syringes and bandages to wrap up his ribs. McCoy watched her fill a syringe with a clear liquid and approach him with it. She reached for his arm, but he pulled it away.

"What is that?" He snapped.

"It's a mild sedative. Once I start cleaning your wound, you're going to want it." She answered easily.

"I'm not gonna let you inject me with an alien drug so I can turn into one of those things." McCoy argued.

The doctor sighed and reached for the vial of liquid she had used. "Look. This is medicine directly from Starfleet. I'm sure you've either used it or have received it before."

McCoy studied the vial, and near the bottom found the Starfleet logo with the medical clearance tag. He handed back the vial and let her inject the stuff into his arm. He felt significantly better after a few minutes when the liquid kicked in. He could feel her start to clean his side, and, overcome by the pain and the sedative, passed out on the cot.

The woman sighed, "Weak." She removed his Starfleet shirt to get a better look at the wound and finished cleaning the burn left from the phaser. She then focused her attention on his ankle which she had diagnosed as dislocated and needing to be reset. She braced his leg with a small stool then took his foot and snapped it back into place. McCoy flinched in his comatose state, but she knew he would feel that when he woke up. She gave him another shot to help with the pain, then went to the makeshift kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

The smell of cooking food brought McCoy out of his deep sleep. The scent of fresh bread was distinguishable along with some kind of meat sizzling in a pan. In his mind, McCoy wished it was his mother's crispy bacon, but then he remembered he was in Starfleet now and the last time his mom had cooked him bacon was the day of his high school graduation.

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Looking around, he saw the female doctor standing at the makeshift sink filling a glass of water. She hadn't noticed he was awake yet, and he was relieved. He investigated his body and found he was in a new shirt and pants.

McCoy tried to sit up from the cot to confront his guardian, but pained seared through his ribs and he laid back down with a grunt. The woman turned at the noise to examine her patient. She grabbed a few pills from a bottle before taking the glass and the pills over him.

"Here," she held out the pills, "take these. They will help with the pain."

"Oh, is this real medicine or something you ground up in a bowl?" McCoy quipped.

"Fine. Keep the feeling of your chest being on fire. It doesn't matter to me." She replied.

McCoy stared at the woman with a defiant gaze; he wasn't about to let her win. She sighed before leaving the pills and the glass of water on the stool next to the cot, and returning to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Without her staring him down, McCoy examined the pills before taking them with a sip of water. "What am I wearing?" He asked.

"I had to cut off your Starfleet shirt to clean your wound." She replied without turning around.

"And why am I wearing different pants?" McCoy said back.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "They didn't match your new shirt." She went back to fixing the food.

McCoy huffed in frustration and took another drink. He drained the glass in the few minutes it took the woman to finish the food and place it on a plate. She came over to him again with a plate of food and a new glass of water. Helping him sit up – with much protesting from McCoy – she got him to a sitting position leaning against the wall, and gave him the plate of food. Once again, she left him alone.

McCoy poked his fork at the food on his plate. It seemed like a normal human meal, and he couldn't ignore his stomach growling any longer, so he took a small bite. The meat tasted just like bacon and the eggs were scrambled to perfection. He finished the plate of food just as the woman returned to the room.

"I'm not such a bad cook am I?" She gave him a self-satisfied smile as she took the late from his hand.

"I think my hunger over shadowed the bad taste of the food." McCoy retorted.

"Wow, you are a pessimist. I was hoping you would brighten up when you weren't in pain." She took the plate to the sink to rinse it.

"Sweetheart, I'm a ball of sunshine." McCoy smirked.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart'." She shot him a look.

"Well, you haven't told me your name, so I thought I would make up one. I have a list if you want to hear it?"

"You don't need to know my name," she approached him and lowered her voice, "you just need to worry about getting better and getting out of here." McCoy could tell she was serious.

"What are you not telling me?" He asked.

She seemed to get nervous and looked toward the entrance of the cave to make sure no one was listening. When she turned back around, he thought she would say something, but she kept her mouth closed and left him on the cot. McCoy couldn't help the pessimistic thoughts that began racing through his head. "Jim, if I get back to the _Enterprise_ I gonna kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the beginning of the third day that McCoy had been captured, and Kirk was standing on the bridge staring at the red planet before them. Thoughts of his last conversation with Bones played in his head, on repeat. Bones had said he didn't want to go and now Kirk was paying the price. Looking back, he would take a redshirt with him to the planet and leave his best friend in the medical bay where he belonged.

The elevator doors opened to allow Spock entrance to the bridge. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Yeah, Spock." Kirk answered without facing him. Spock exited the elevator and joined his captain in staring at the planet.

"I believe Dr. McCoy to be stubborn as a mule, to use one of his colloquialisms, and these natives will find it difficult to rid themselves of his biting wit." Spock said.

Kirk smiled slightly, "He is a charmer."

"We will get him back, Jim." Spock faced the captain.

"I don't get it. They capture him and then leave him alone for three days." Kirk shook his head. "I'm glad they're not torturing him, but why? What's the bigger picture?"

"They must need him for information, but they do not know what information would be beneficial."

Kirk crossed his arms on his chest and thought over the situation. "His vitals are normal considering the shot he took to the ribs. They must be taking care of him."

"Maybe the species in not hostile as we believed. They could be waiting for your return to take Dr. McCoy back."

"I don't think so," Kirk glanced at the planet before turning to Spock. "They could have let us go if they wanted to. Bones was next to me when they latched onto his foot and pulled him down. They want him for something."

The pair were interrupted when Chekov got an alert on the comm. He tapped a few buttons before turning to Kirk. "Captain, Dr. McCoy has received multiple blows to the face and stomach. He has suffered a cracked rib and lacerations to the face."

"Chekov keep me posted if his condition worsens." Kirk moved toward the elevator.

"Captain, where are you going?" Spock wondered.

"To do some recon. I want to know what we are dealing with. Spock, you have the comm." Kirk ordered.

"With all due respect, Captain. I am going with you. Though Dr. McCoy and I do not always see eye to eye, I have come to respect the man for his medical abilities and loyalty to you." Spock stepped into the elevator with Kirk.

"It's okay, Spock. I won't tell him you love him." Kirk smiled.

"I do not understand. My feelings which you interpret as love are strictly reserved for Lieutenant Uhura." Spock replied.

"I'm kidding, Spock. You need to lighten up." Kirk clapped him on the shoulder.

"I cannot alter my physical appearance to change my skin tone. That is a trait reserved to species not of Vulcan."

Kirk rolled his eyes at his friend. Eventually, Spock would learn to not take everything he said so seriously, but until that day, Kirk would have to watch his figurative language.

* * *

McCoy had been up for nearly an hour before his caretaker joined him. "Good morning."

She gave him a nod then started to make breakfast. She kept it simple and was finished in a few minutes. Bringing the plate over to McCoy, along with a glass of water, she placed the meal beside his cot on the stool then left the room. She exited through the main entrance and became lost from his sight as she descended the path. He ate in silence, finishing the plate of food before she returned.

The next time he saw her, she was being pulled into the room by one of the natives. He threw her to the floor once he was inside, and was joined by two other natives and the larger one McCoy had tagged as their leader.

The leader said something in their language and the two extra guards came forward to grab McCoy. They wrestled him off the bed with little effort, then McCoy was forced to kneel in front of the leader. He looked up at the figure looming over him. "That was no way to treat a lady. You should apologize."

His sarcasm was met with a heavy punch delivered to his right cheek that caused his brain to rattle in his head. The leader gazed upon McCoy as he spoke, "You are to speak when spoken to. Understand?"

McCoy didn't offer a reply. Another punch hit him across the face.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," spat McCoy.

"Very good." The leader looked at the girl, who was still crumpled on the floor. Her chestnut hair had pieces loose from her braid and a sheen of sweat was visible on her brow. He said something to the guard that had brought her into the room, and he grabbed her by the arm and took her out of the cave once more.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that you shot me then captured me." McCoy reasoned.

"In part, but the main reason you are here is because you are from Starfleet. This means you have knowledge of other established colonies." The leader watched for a reaction.

"I also have knowledge on multiple types of bourbon, but they don't let me peek at the recipes." McCoy answered.

The leader gave one of the guards a look which was code for a punch to the gut, or that's what McCoy figured out.

"I apologize. We have started out on the wrong foot, as you say. I am General Wesoc Sadih. And you are?"

"I'm the Chief Medical Officer of the starship- "McCoy was cut off when another punch hit him on the left side of his face.

"I want a name. Not a title."

McCoy shook his head to clear his mind, "My name is Leonard McCoy.

"McCoy. I have heard of you. That must mean you were visiting our home with the famous James T. Kirk." The leader smiled.

"How do you know about Kirk?" McCoy couldn't help his outburst.

"That is enough for now." The leader gave one final command before leaving his men to throw a few more punches at McCoy. When they were through, they let him collapse on the ground and left the cave.

The woman entered soon after they left and studied McCoy's newly received injuries. "You fool. You don't talk back to the general."

"Who, him? Wes and I are best pals." McCoy groaned the end of his sentence.

"We need to get you back to the cot. Can you move?"

"Just help me up and I can do the rest." McCoy was bluffing and she knew it, but she helped him to his feet. She supported his weight with an arm around his waist and together they stumbled to the cot.

Setting him down as gently as possible, she grabbed medicine from the cabinet and filled a glass with water. He took the pills without a fight and she brought over a cloth in a bowl of water to clean his facial wounds. She was lightly dabbing his cheekbone when he flinched and hissed in discomfort. "You're such a baby." She accused.

"I'm sorry I just got punched in the face twenty times by thing one and thing two, but you're right I'm being too sensitive." McCoy glared at her.

"I'm sorry you can't take a punch." She retorted.

"Can't take a punch? Sweetheart, I've been in more bar room brawls than I can count, but I was always the last man standing." He focused his gaze away from her as she continued cleaning his face.

She looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Hobbs."

"Excuse me?" He looked back at her.

"You asked what my name was. You can call me Hobbs. Or Doctor Hobbs, or just doctor if you prefer." She met his gaze. "And you are Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of a grand starship."

"You were listening to my conversation?" McCoy asked.

"Risom didn't take me far. He didn't want to miss your ass kicking." Hobbs smirked as she placed the rag back in the bowl.

"Really?" McCoy tilted his head in annoyance. He watched her return the bowl to the water basin and rinse out the rag, then she faced him again. "So is Hobbs your first name or your last name? Do they have two names where you come from?"

Hobbs giggled at his silly comment. "I'm from Earth, McCoy, and Hobbs is my last name." She started for what he figured was her bedroom.

"Do I get to know your first name?" He asked slightly serious, slightly flirty.

Hobbs stopped near her room and faced him. Her expression was serious when she answered. "You won't be here long enough to find out." Then she disappeared into her room.

McCoy stared after her in confusion before voicing his frustration. "What the hell does that mean? Damn, infuriating woman." He huffed as he tried to relax into the cot.

* * *

A/N: I'm not very confident in my depiction of Spock, but I'm trying my best. I hope you like it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the day, McCoy was testing his foot that Hobbs had reset. It was still sore to move, but he could tell that it was healing. He lifted his shirt to examine his ribs. It was harder to breathe after the beating he had taken earlier and the phaser shot from three days ago, and McCoy could tell he had at least one cracked rib.

Hobbs entered the room as he was trying to peel the bandages back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking the burn on my side." McCoy kept his eyes on his task.

"You don't trust that I can properly clean a phaser wound and wrap it?" Hobbs asked, stepping foward.

"No offense, sweetheart, but I'm a Chief Medical Officer and I'm pretty sure I have more training than you." McCoy glanced in her direction then peeled off the last of the bandage.

"I told you not to call me sweetheart." Hobbs went to the cabinet and pulled out her medical supplies. She threw the bag at McCoy, who was surprised by the force. "And it is just like a man to throw his title around."

"I'm not throwing my title around. I'm just stating a fact." He looked through the bag to find the supplies he needed.

"A fact that was meant to make me feel inferior. I know how you Starfleet types are. 'I'm entitled to everything because I passed a few classes and got a piece paper that says so'." Hobbs huffed in frustration.

McCoy forgot his task for a moment and surveyed the woman in front of him. "How do you know so much about Starfleet?"

"Do you listen to anything besides the sound of your own voice!" She threw her hands up in annoyance. "I'm not some alien who's keeping you hostage. I'm a prisoner just like you." She turned and left him alone once again.

McCoy furrowed his brow as he comprehended her words. He thought she was working for the natives keeping him hostage, not locked up like he was. Thinking over the encounter earlier today, they had treated her like a prisoner, and he had misread the situation. It wasn't the first-time McCoy had been oblivious to something.

He was attempting to wrap his ribs after cleaning them, but he couldn't hold the bandage and wrap it around his torso at the same time. Instead, he found something that looked like gauze and placed it over his burn before using skin tape to hold it down. He pulled his shirt back down and tried to resettle himself on the cot.

A few hours passed without Hobbs returning to check on McCoy. He was enjoying the silence but the overwhelming hunger and thirst he felt kept him from a good night's sleep. Realizing she wasn't going to check in – at least not tonight – McCoy did his best to think of anything except the exasperating woman avoiding him.

* * *

Approaching the edge of the cliff above the small community where Bones was being kept, Kirk and Spock lowered themselves to the ground to avoid being detected. Kirk used a set of binoculars to examine the community below. The river split the community in two, but bridges spanned the water to allow easy access to the other side. Military figures paced the river and guarded the bridges. Kirk noticed that only guards were outside near the river, while the families were in the caves lining the walls of the canyon.

Kirk handed the binoculars to Spock to allow him to take a look. Spock scanned the canyon quickly. "It seems nonmilitary personnel are kept inside their caves during the night." Spock observed.

"They're being kept as prisoners." Kirk replied. He took back the binoculars and switched to thermal view. Scanning again, Kirk could see hundreds of people within the walls of the canyon. "How are we going to find Bones?" He questioned.

"Mr. Chekov said the signal could potentially be off by 20 meters. Dr. McCoy must be in a centralized location so they can keep an eye on him." Spock was silent for a moment then spoke again. "Captain, we do not have the firepower to execute a rescue mission at this time."

"Spock, I told you. We're only doing recon." Kirk avoided the Vulcan's gaze.

"Forgive me, Captain, but I have served with you long enough to recognize when a bad idea enters into your mind."

"What are you talking about?" Kirk shook his head.

"I am merely expressing my concern for our safety and the safety of Dr. McCoy." Spock raised an eyebrow and Kirk got the hint.

"Fine. We'll go back to the _Enterprise_ and watch from there until we can form a rescue." Kirk stood slowly and Spock joined him.

"I believe that to be the first time you have listened to me." Spock said.

"Don't let it go to your head." Kirk sighed as he started back toward the rendezvous point. They took off for the safe point where Chekov had beamed them down to the surface. Kirk was hoping Bones was surviving his injuries and keeping his temper in check, but, most of all, Kirk was hoping to return Bones to the _Enterprise_ before it was too late.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hobbs was tying her long hair in her usual braid down her back. She was slightly less angry at her annoying patient, but his attitude almost made her want the guards to kill him: almost. Honestly, she had enjoyed his company, beside his reluctance to let her help him and his maddening nickname, he was at least someone to talk to, even if she was yelling.

Deciding she had ignored him enough, Hobbs entered the main room of her prison to find McCoy still passed out on his cot. She predicted his ankle would be nearly healed enough to allow him to walk again; he would need to be in order to get away.

Going to the cabinet of food, she picked out some things to begin making breakfast. Working as quietly as possible, Hobbs tried not to wake McCoy. She was turning the meat when she heard him move on his cot. Hobbs looked over to see McCoy trying to sit up and position himself to face her. His head rested against the wall and he eyed her from his spot across the room.

Without a word, Hobbs put the food on the plate and walked it over to him. She set it on the stool before speaking. "You need to eat something."

McCoy glanced at the plate of food, then returned to leaning his head against the wall. "No, thanks."

"As your doctor, I advise you to eat something," she turned around to get a cup of water from the basin, "but as the unfortunate person currently charged with caring for you, go ahead, be a stubborn ass." Hobbs crossed her arms.

"You're not my doctor." McCoy grumbled, turning his face away.

"Oh really? Because, as I remember it, I am treating your wounds and caring for you. Kind of like a doctor." Hobbs tilted her head, waiting for a reply.

McCoy huffed in frustration. "Why are you so irritating?" He faced her now.

"I could ask you the same question, _doctor_ ," emphasizing the last word, Hobbs stood her ground. McCoy's eyes hardened at her comment.

She rolled her eyes and faced away from him for a second to gain her composure. When she was sure she could talk to him without losing her temper, Hobbs faced him again. "You are right. I am not technically a doctor, but I was in the middle of my internship before I ended up here." McCoy seemed to want to question her, but she cut him off. "But, I have years of medical training, same as you, yet, you don't see me as a doctor. Just because I'm not a CMO does not mean I am any less qualified than you."

McCoy held onto his defiant expression, but it slowly faded from his face. "You're right." McCoy said softly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Hobbs smirked at him.

"I said you were right. Dammit girl, you never let up." McCoy responded.

"Only because I know you can handle it," smiled Hobbs. She was about to turn back to the makeshift kitchen, when she saw him wince. "You okay?"

"Never better, Doctor Hobbs." He answered through gritted teeth, his eyes shut tight.

Hobbs reached out to feel his forehead. His skin was cold to the touch and covered in a sheen of sweat. She then felt his pulse which was beating rapidly in his chest. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Dammit, McCoy! You're going into to shock." Pulling up his shirt, Hobbs removed the gauze pad to check the burn on his side – the flesh red and swollen, oozing clear liquid. Forcing one of his eyelids open, she saw that his eye was dry, red, and irritated. "You're dehydrated."

"Some doctor you are," he scoffed, "you ignored your only patient for twelve hours." His body began to slump against the wall, telling her he was going to pass out.

"Hey, wake up, jackass. I need you to drink this." Hobbs placed the cup of water to his lips and made him drink.

"That won't be enough." McCoy reminded her tiredly, slowly sinking to the cot.

"I know that, idiot, but it's a start." She noticed him going deeper into sleep. "Come on. Stay with me, Leonard. You're not this weak. Prove me wrong."

Hobbs guided his head to the pillow as he passed out completely. "Sleep easy, Leonard." But he was lost to the conscious world.

* * *

A/N: So my OC FINALLY has a name! Sorry to keep you guys in the dark :) Let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

The fog clouding McCoy's mind slowly started to fade, and he became aware of the soft noises around him. His eyelids blinked open to reveal the bright light of the sun filling the room. Turning his head to the side, McCoy found Hobbs cutting fruit into pieces small enough to fit in his mouth. McCoy lifted himself up to a sitting position with a soft grunt.

Hobbs turned at the noise. "You're awake!" She rushed over to kneel in front of him, and grabbing his face with one hand, she used the other to force open his eyes. "Your pupils are back to normal and your face is no longer pale."

"Easy with the vice grip," he tried pulling her hand away, "I want to keep my natural good looks." He teased as he gripped her wrist trying to pry her away.

"Good to know your sense of humor is intact." Hobbs rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"How long was I out?" McCoy asked, pulling back the blankets and swinging his legs over the side of the cot.

"Only about ten hours," she replied from the fruit she continued to cut, "Your body probably needed the sleep anyways."

"So, Doctor Hobbs, how long until I'm healed?" McCoy ran his fingers through his hair feeling the dirt and sweat that was tangled in his dark mop.

"I believe after you start eating regularly and with a little exercise each day, you could be out of here in a few weeks." Hobbs plopped a piece of fruit in her mouth and offered the plate to McCoy.

"No, thanks. I don't know what kind of parasites are on that and it could make-" McCoy was interrupted by Hobbs shoving a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Stop talking and chew." She commanded.

McCoy stared at her for a second then began to chew. Once the juice hit his taste buds, McCoy couldn't believe the fresh taste of the fruit. He swallowed before wiping the juice from his lips.

"Tastes pretty good. Doesn't it?" Hobbs smirked.

"Shut up and give me the plate." McCoy barked.

"Yes, sir, Mr. CMO," teased Hobbs as she placed the plate in his hands. "Finish that and I will be right back." Hobbs disappeared out of the main entrance, returning a few minutes later with three guards carrying two buckets of water each. She instructed them, in their language, where to place the buckets and they left without a word.

McCoy watched Hobbs disappear once more to another room and returned dragging a large tub. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Hobbs replied, her voice strained from the effort of pulling the tub into the room. When it was in the spot she wanted it, Hobbs turned to McCoy and smiled. "It's a bath tub."

"What are you doing with it?" He questioned.

"Well, for starters you look like shit, and you don't smell so great either, so you're going to take a bath." Hobbs started pouring the buckets of water into the tub.

Finished with her task, she walked over to McCoy. "Ready?" She held out both hands to him, ready to pull him up.

"You're kidding?" He looked skeptical.

"Oh, come on you whiny baby." Hobbs grabbed his hands and yanked him to his feet. McCoy wobbled slightly and she steadied him. This was the first time they had stood face to face, and McCoy couldn't help but admire her features. He hadn't noticed her bright, green eyes before, or the dash of freckles across her nose.

Hobbs watched his eyes roaming her face and blushed. "Put your arm around my shoulders." She instructed.

"Yes, doctor." He grinned as he leaned his weight on her to take the pressure off his foot. Together, they limped over to the tub and stopped at its edge.

"Now, take your clothes off." It was her turn to grin.

"Excuse me?" McCoy replied.

"You can't take a bath in your clothes, so take them off." Hobbs watched McCoy's face redden a little. "I am a medical professional, sir. You would not be my first naked patient. Unless, this is your first time being naked in front of a woman?" Hobbs was baiting him and he took it.

"What? Hell, no, this is not the first time I've been naked in front of a woman. I'll have you know that I've been with plenty of women." McCoy started pulling up his shirt, and Hobbs stepped away from him to the other side of the tub.

"It's a good thing all I need is for you to remove your clothes, and a performance test isn't required." She crossed her arms and smirked as McCoy froze in the middle of unlatching his pants.

"If there was a performance test, I can tell you that you would be satisfied." McCoy returned, making Hobbs blush. She turned around to gain her composure and let the male doctor remove his pants and enter the tub.

Once he was settled, she grabbed a rag and a bar of soap and began to scrub him down. After a few silent moments, McCoy got an idea and smiled. "You know, this tub is big enough for the both of us."

"Sorry, I think your ego is taking up all the extra space. Thanks for the offer." She grabbed a bucket, still filled with water, and dumped it over his head to rinse him off.

McCoy let out a yell when the water washed over him. "Dammit, that's cold!" He wiped the water from his eyes and slicked back his hair.

"Sorry," she set the bucket down and began scrubbing him a second time. "How long have you been with Starfleet?" She asked, trying to break up the silence.

"I joined after my divorce, so that makes my time in Starfleet about 9 years. Wow, it really has been that long." McCoy shook his head.

"You were married?" Hobbs asked surprised.

"Sadly, yes. We eventually had to go our separate ways because she was a major bitch." She laughed at his comment which made him smile. "Were you ever married?" He asked.

Hobbs sighed, then answered, "No. I was never fortunate enough to be asked."

"Trust me, your much better off."

"Oh, really? A prisoner is much better."

"Actually, it's about the same, so we both lose." McCoy joked. Hobbs couldn't help but laugh at his unyielding pessimistic outlook.

She finished scrubbing his shoulder then handed him the rag. "I think you can handle the rest."

"Damn, I was quite enjoying being rubbed down by a beautiful woman." He gave her his signature smirk.

"Easy there, doctor." Hobbs giggled at his comment. "You finish up, and I'll go get you some clothes." She left him in the tub while she went in search of a new set of clothes.

McCoy watched her leave, and when she was gone he smacked himself in the head. 'What has gotten into me?' He thought. 'Beautiful woman? Where did that come from?' He mentally scolded himself some more as he finished cleaning his body. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Out of the tub and into a new pair of clothes, Hobbs sat McCoy in a chair while she changed the blankets on his cot. He found himself watching her move, and every so often, he caught himself staring at her. He would shake his head and find something else to occupy his eyes, but they would always turn back to her. For him, she was a mysterious illness he couldn't diagnose, something that bothered him because he couldn't figure her out.

When she was finished, she helped him to stand and they were back in the position they had been in early that day. McCoy gazed into her eyes, and nearly lost himself until she cleared her throat, breaking the moment. He put his arm around her shoulders and they hobbled over to the cot.

"There you go," she pulled away once he was seated, "if you need anything just yell." She turned to leave.

"Hobbs," McCoy said quickly.

"Yes?" She faced him.

"Thank you. For everything." McCoy gave her a genuine smile.

"You're welcome," Hobbs returned the smile, then thought of something to say, "You should get some rest and eat the food I laid out for you. Tomorrow we start working out."

"Working out?" McCoy questioned.

"You'll see." She gave him a wink then disappeared into the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

McCoy had been up for a while. He was thinking about Kirk on the _Enterprise_ , and wondering if the kid had left him behind to die. Honestly, he wouldn't expect it from Kirk, but Spock had never taken to the doctor and he surely had convinced Kirk to leave McCoy on the planet. Looking out the entrance of the cave, McCoy could see the sun beginning to rise, and with it, the start of another day on the red planet.

His reverie was broken when Hobbs entered the room with her hair tied up in a ponytail instead of her braid. "Good morning, sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He noticed something different. "You changed your hair?"

"A girl can't wear a ponytail?" Hobbs questioned, flipping her hair with her hand as she approached him. Stopping in front of him, she held out both hands to him. "Ready?"

McCoy glanced at her hands then back to her face. "I don't think I need another bath, but if it's your turn I'm willing to return the favor."

"Dr. McCoy, such the charmer." Hobbs rolled her eyes. "I told you we were starting your exercise today."

"Right," he grabbed her hands and she pulled him to his feet. "You do know how to treat a dislocated ankle right?"

"Are you doubting my skills?" Hobbs replied as she slipped under his arm.

"No, no. I wouldn't dare." McCoy teased.

"Good. Let's begin." She held onto his waist as he tested his foot. "I want you walk from here to the entrance."

"That's at least forty feet." McCoy pointed out.

"Would you quit being a baby and just do it. If you can't make it, we rest and try again later." Hobbs reasoned.

"If you drop me, I swear- "

"I wouldn't dare." Hobbs smiled while staring at the entrance.

McCoy took a step with his bad foot and placed it gently before stepping with his other foot. He used Hobbs to support his weight as he took step after step.

"How's it feel?" Hobbs asked looking up at McCoy's face.

"Not great." McCoy was gritting his teeth.

"We're halfway there. You can do it." Hobbs tightened her grip on his waist, urging him forward.

"I need to stop." McCoy didn't take another step.

"No, you're so close. Come on."

"Hobbs, I can't." McCoy said, sternly. His tone startled her slightly.

"All right," she conceded, "we can rest right here."

Helping him to the ground, Hobbs sat down across from him. McCoy was breathing heavy and staring at his hurt foot. Hobbs was watching him, studying his face like he had done to her the day before. His eyes were dark with flecks of green around the rim, and his face held a few wrinkles probably acquired from years of medical emergencies.

McCoy finally noticed her staring at him, and broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to being the patient. It's hard for me to adjust."

Hobbs listened, then spoke. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be pushing so hard, but if you don't…if you can't…" Hobbs sighed, unable to finish, and looked away.

McCoy grew confused at her inability to finish her sentence. "What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

She couldn't face him, so she kept her stare toward the entrance.

"If I can make it to the entrance, will you tell me?" McCoy questioned.

"If you can make it to the entrance," Hobbs faced him now, "from your cot, then I will tell you everything. Deal?"

McCoy raised his eyebrow, "Shake on it?" He stuck his hand out to her. Hobbs took his hand in hers and shook. "Deal." McCoy confirmed.

They held hands for a second too long before Hobbs released her hold on him. She pushed off the ground to get to her feet. Holding both hands out, she waited for him to take them and let her help him to his feet. When he gripped her hands, McCoy felt her pull him to his feet and steadied him once again.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he spoke. "I'm getting used to this." He squeezed her shoulders a little.

"Don't make me drop you, McCoy." Hobbs replied.

* * *

On the _Enterprise_ , Kirk was going insane with the lack of activity with McCoy, but also for his crew. The natives hadn't bothered McCoy for days and his burn was nearly healed along with his ankle. Spock had calculated that McCoy could potentially be healed in another ten days, give, or take, depending on the natives' interference.

"Captain!" Scotty yelled over the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Scott." Kirk answered.

"I think I found something. You need to come to engineering." Scotty replied.

"On my way," Kirk ended the call and stood from his chair, "Spock, you're with me. Mr. Sulu, you have the con. Chekov, keep tabs on Bones." The crew members nodded in acknowledgement of their duties as Kirk and Spock left the bridge.

The ride to engineering was short lived, and Kirk and Spock stepped out to find Scotty at one of the computer stations within the depths of the ship. He was excitedly awaiting their arrival with Keenser looking bored, perched in a chair a few feet away.

"What is it, Scotty?" Kirk asked.

"Since we've been here, I have been scanning this planet. First, it was to find the drone, but once I found that, I started searching through other hits on the radar. And I found something interesting." Scotty stared at Kirk.

"Am I supposed to guess? What did you find?" Kirk was getting impatient.

"I found a starship." Scotty answered. He typed on the computer, pulling up a blueprint of a starship. "I present the _USS Sagittarius_."

" _Sagittarius_?" Kirk had never heard of the ship.

"The _Sagittarius_ was an explorer ship built in 2254. It was mostly used in closer galaxies and helped populate some of the newer planets. It disappeared in 2262 and no one knew where it was. Until now." Scotty smiled triumphantly.

"Where did you find the ship, Mr. Scott?" Spock interjected.

"I found what was left of the ship in the middle of the community you infiltrated."

"Where Dr. McCoy is being held. I do not think that is a coincidence, Captain." Spock suggested.

"I agree. Scotty, what else can you tell me about that ship. What was on it? Who was on it?" Kirk questioned.

"All I know is they were sent here from Starfleet to explore this quadrant, and apparently, they found this planet." Scotty reported.

"Was there a distress signal sent when the ship crashed." Spock asked.

"Nothing was received by Starfleet. Records say the last report was made twenty-four hours before the ships signal was lost and it was reported missing."

"Starfleet didn't send a search party?" Kirk asked.

"They were in a new quadrant, and I'm sure they were afraid to lose another ship to a worm hole or something." Scotty reasoned.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott." Kirk said. "Let me know if you find anything else."

"Yes, sir." Scotty replied before going back to his engineering duties and yelling at Keenser to get out of the chair.

Kirk and Spock reentered the elevator to ascend back to the bridge. Spock was thinking about the mysterious ship as they rode. His thoughts focused on the reason for the crash and the lack of distress signal.

"What are you thinking?" Kirk looked at his Vulcan companion.

"I feel that the crash of the ship was not an accident."

"I think so, too. If they have parts of the ship, which parts, and why did they take them?"

"Maybe the same reason they took Dr. McCoy." Spock inquired.

"They wanted information on Starfleet." Kirk verbalized. Spock nodded his agreement and they continued in silence for a beat. "We have to get him back, Spock. If they don't get what they want, who knows what could happen to Bones." Kirk and Spock shared a look that confirmed what both were thinking: Bones was in bigger trouble than they originally thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank rebootfan for reading and reviewing my story. You're awesome! Hope all of you continue to enjoy my story.

* * *

Waking up slowly from her cot, Hobbs pulled back the blankets and sat up. She stretched her arms above her head, releasing the tension in her back. Her clothes were on the back of a chair near the wall, and she pulled on her pants and boots before slipping on her button up shirt over her tank top. The final step in her morning routine was to pull up her hair, and again, she went for a ponytail instead of a braid. Checking her reflection in the small mirror she had been given, Hobbs stooped to examine her face. She stared a long time before turning away, confused on why she was suddenly worried about her looks. It didn't have anything to do with the handsome doctor in the other room, did it?

Hobbs walked into the other room and found McCoy on the floor a few feet away from his cot. "What the hell?" She hurried over to him.

McCoy was on his stomach looking at the entrance of the cave, and panting. "I almost made it." He joked between breaths.

"You could have hurt yourself worse. Roll over and let me check you out." Hobbs pushed against his side to roll him onto his back. Once he was situated, she checked his ankle and his ribs before she decided he was okay.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"Other than you're an idiot, I think you'll be fine." Hobbs walked away, leaving him on the floor as she grabbed something for breakfast.

McCoy waited for her to come help him up, but when she didn't, he propped himself up on his elbow to look for her. "Are you just going to leave your patient here on the ground?"

Hobbs was seated on the stool next to his bed, eating something that looked like an apple. "You got yourself down there, you can get yourself up here." She smiled then took another bite.

McCoy huffed and tilted his head to look at the ceiling. He mumbled something Hobbs couldn't understand before he began to crawl back to his cot. Once at the edge, he leaned his back against the cot, raised his hands to grab the side, and hoisted himself back onto the cot with little effort.

Hobbs patted his thigh, "Good job, McCoy. I knew you could do it." She handed him the last of her apple to eat.

"Does this go along with the saying 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away?' Cause if so, you're not far enough." He took a bite of the fruit and waited for a response.

"You know," Hobbs approached him slowly, "your whole 'I don't like you' façade is really starting to get old. Because if you didn't like me, I'm sure you wouldn't try this hard to annoy me." Hobbs was standing over him now. She leaned down and braced herself on his legs with her hands, leaving her face inches from his. McCoy didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me, doctor. Cat got your tongue?" Hobbs laughed as she straightened up and went to her room for something.

McCoy blinked a few times before he shook his head to refocus his mind. "Damn, irritating woman!" He looked down at the apple in his hand and tossed it to the floor, no longer hungry.

Hobbs returned, holding something behind her back, and that made McCoy nervous. "I have a surprise for you."

"I'm not going to like this." McCoy grumbled.

"Calm down. This is going to help you. Since you are Mr. Independent, I thought this would help you with your recovery." She pulled her hand from behind her back and held up a wooden staff about four feet long. It had intricate designs carved into it, and McCoy was secretly impressed.

"How old do I look to you?" McCoy replied, but he appreciated the gesture.

"This has nothing to do with your age, although, I was going to say something about that." Hobbs giggled at McCoy's shocked expression.

"Listen here, Little Miss, I'm the youngest physician to ever be promoted to CMO."

"Wow, I'm so impressed." Hobbs rolled her eyes and handed him the staff. "Take the cane old man, and let's try to get you walking again.

"Old man?" McCoy replied as he got to his feet.

"You called me Little Miss, so I think we're even." Hobbs patted his shoulder. "Now, instead of just walking today, we should work on strengthening your muscles and tendons around your ankle."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you want me to write letters with my foot?" He smirked at her knowing he was right.

"Go ahead. Do the best that you can. Get through the alphabet and we are done for the day." Hobbs stepped away from him to let him practice balancing on his cane.

"That's it?" McCoy asked.

"That's it for today. You need to rest some more before you try to sprint for the entrance." She gave him a smile that faded as fast as it had appeared.

McCoy focused on writing letters with his foot and getting a feel for how much pain he was still in. He could see Hobbs in his peripheral vision, but every time he tried to steal a glance at her face he would be forced off balance and had to return his gaze to his foot.

"X…Y…Z. Done." McCoy set his foot down gently and stared up at his attending physician.

"Good. Now, wait here and I will be right back." Hobbs left the cave for a few minutes and returned with a bucket of water from the river. She set it down near the cot and looked at McCoy.

"That's not enough for a bath." He smirked.

"But it's enough to stick your foot in and remove the swelling." Hobbs helped him sit down on the cot and removed the shoes she had given him. Guiding his foot into the bucket, Hobbs felt his muscles tense when his toe touched the water.

"Damn, that's cold." McCoy let out a breath and tried to relax. He forced himself to place his foot in the freezing water.

Hobbs saw his discomfort and got an idea. "You want to play a game?"

"I've never been much for games, doctor."

"Come on, I bet you're a barrel of fun." Hobbs teased.

"Then you'd be surprised. My friend Jim says I need to lighten up. Sometimes I think he's right, but then things like this happen." McCoy gestured to his ankle.

"Tell me about your ship." Hobbs sat on the stool opposite McCoy.

"Well, the _Enterprise_ is one of the newer ships, and when I say that, it's because the poor girl has been rebuilt twice."

"You didn't break her, did you?"

"It wasn't me! It was Jim!"

"Your friend?" Hobbs questioned.

"And my captain. We joined Starfleet at the same time and within four years, he's the captain of a starship and I'm the CMO." McCoy smiled as he thought about his friend and their ship.

Hobbs liked the way he looked when he smiled; less angry and more content. "That's impressive. You might actually be a good doctor."

"Don't act so surprised, darlin'." He smirked at her. She laughed at his confidence and averted her face to hide her blush. "This is not much of a game." McCoy noted.

"Well, my game was to play twenty questions, so this is close to my game." She revealed.

"I can play twenty questions. Where are you from?" McCoy asked.

"You get straight to it, don't you?" Hobbs stalled.

"I don't mess around. Now answer my question."

"Pushy," Hobbs accused. "I'm from a small town in South Carolina."

"No shit!" McCoy was shocked.

"What?"

"I'm from a town in Georgia. We're practically neighbors."

"I thought I detected a southern drawl." Hobbs replied. "But I think you left your southern charm back on Earth."

"I'll have you know I am very charming." McCoy returned.

"That's why you've been with so many women and never had a bad satisfaction rating?" Hobbs jested.

McCoy shook his head at her and splashed her with water from the bucket. Hobbs screamed in protest and covered her face.

"That's what you get." He announced as she wiped the water from her cheeks. "Next question. How do you know so much about Starfleet?"

"That's not fair you skipped my turn." Hobbs complained.

"You lost your privileges after that last wisecrack, so I get to go again." McCoy tilted his head to emphasize his point.

"You're an ass." Hobbs accused.

"I'll get over it," he shook his head in annoyance, "answer my question. How do you know so much about Starfleet?"

"Because I was a member of Starfleet," she confessed.

McCoy couldn't help the shocked expression that contorted his face, and Hobbs smiled. "Hobbs, I had no idea."

"That was the point, McCoy. I didn't want you to know. You already treated me like I was less of a doctor than you, I didn't need you to rub in the fact that I'm a prisoner here."

"Well, I'm some great doctor and I'm a prisoner, too, so I think we're even." McCoy nodded.

"And I think your ankle is done." Hobbs stood up and helped McCoy take his foot out of the bucket and dry it off. She dumped the water out and set the bucket outside the door. She was headed toward her room when McCoy stopped her.

"It's your turn. Ask me anything." McCoy smiled, and again Hobbs noticed how happy he looked in that moment. She returned to her seat across from him and began to ask her question.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I am so glad you like my story. Enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

The lights flickered out before the large machine in the middle of the room sparked to life and lit the room in a blue glow. The rotation of the fan was humming softly, but was nearly drowned out by the celebrations of the natives in the cave.

Wesoc smiled from his position in front of the machine. He had worked years for this moment of accomplishment. The machine would help him take his place as the greatest ruler of the Shogitar tribe. Motioning for his second in command to approach, Wesoc could finally test his machine. In their language, Wesoc spoke to his second in command, Risom. "It's time to test our machine. Bring me the girl."

Risom nodded his agreement and walked out of the cave to retrieve their prisoner. She would finally serve her purpose.

* * *

Hobbs was checking McCoy's burn as he complained about her rough handling of his injury.

"I'm not made of stone. That hurts!" McCoy grumbled.

"All I did was remove the bandage. I can't help it that your skin stuck to it." Hobbs didn't appear sorry for the inconvenience. She wiped the wound clean and observed the skin; it was nearly healed after everything he had been through.

Putting on another bandage, she smacked his shoulder before saying, "All done."

"What's the verdict?" McCoy asked, pulling down his shirt to cover his torso.

"It looks good. Sadly, I think you're gonna live." Hobbs smirked at him.

"You don't mean that." McCoy replied. Then he had an idea. "I haven't tried for the entrance in the while. I bet I could make it."

"I doubt it," she contested, "your pain tolerance is lacking and the moment things don't go your way you start pouting."

"Ouch," McCoy feigned hurt. "Is that your opinion of me?"

"My professional opinion." Hobbs answered.

"Do you have a personal opinion?" McCoy asked, curious to what she thought.

"I do."

McCoy waited for her to elaborate, but she stayed silent. "Do I get to hear this opinion?"

"No, it's personal." Hobbs stifled a laugh.

McCoy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Help me up." Hobbs pulled McCoy to his feet, made sure he was balanced, then walked across to the entrance.

"I'm your goal." Hobbs instructed.

McCoy nodded as he took a deep breath, then he began his trek towards the entrance. With the help of the cane, he covered more ground in less time and his body felt better overall.

"Looking good, old man." Hobbs teased.

"You're gonna pay for that, Hobbs." McCoy was more than half way and within a few long strides he was stopped in front of her.

"Congratulations," said Hobbs.

"You remember our deal," began McCoy, "I make it to the entrance, you tell me everything."

Hobbs shook her head in affirmation. "What do you want to know first?"

"Your name."

"What?"

"Tell me your real name." McCoy insisted.

Hobbs was about to reply, when a noise drew their attention to the entrance. Risom entered the cave and marched over to Hobbs and McCoy. Hobbs thought Risom would go straight to McCoy, but he diverted toward her. Grabbing her arm, Risom pulled her out of the cave. McCoy didn't know where the guard was taking her, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Let me go!" Hobbs struggled. Risom was annoyed and drew back his hand. He smacked Hobbs across the face.

"Hey!" McCoy tried to follow.

Risom noticed McCoy and spoke to Hobbs in his language. Hobbs refocused herself then translated Risom's message.

"McCoy, stop! If you intervene it will only make things worse." She gave him a look, pleading that he would stop.

"Hobbs," McCoy couldn't think of anything to say.

"It'll be okay." She lied. Risom yanked on her arm and they left McCoy alone in the cave.

* * *

Entering the cave Hobbs had believed to be Wesoc's, she saw a large machine, glowing blue at the back of the cave, nearly fifteen feet tall. Risom pulled her along until she was directly in front of the machine.

Wesoc appeared from behind it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's adorable." Hobbs sneered.

Risom readied to slap her again, but Wesoc stopped him. He released her arm and Hobbs steadied herself.

"Your spirit has always been strong, but it seems that doctor has influenced you." Wesoc focused on her.

"He's irritating and annoying. Forgive me if my mood is unpleasant because of him." Hobbs retorted.

"It no longer matters." Wesoc turned away from her and gestured to the large machine. "I want to thank you, Hobbs. Your starship has taught me much about your ways. It is too bad you were the only one to survive, but you will have to do." Wesoc signaled his guards and they grabbed Hobbs from behind. She fought them as they strapped her to a chair.

Once she was secured in the chair, Wesoc fitted her with a band that went from one temple to the other across the back of her head. The band had a cord leading to the machine behind her.

"Now, I will learn your Starfleet secrets." Wesoc pressed a button and the fan in the machine began to rotate faster. "And what I do not learn from you, I will get from the doctor."

Hobbs fought against the restraints. The band on her head began to pulse on her temples and Hobbs felt a pain she had never known. She could barely hear herself screaming over the noise of the machine behind her.

* * *

McCoy didn't know how much time had passed since the guard had taken Hobbs, but he knew it wasn't good. He couldn't imagine what they were doing to her. He wondered what she would look like when she came back…if she came back.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he heard footsteps approaching the cave entrance. Two guards appeared, dragging Hobbs between them. They walked her into the cave, then dropped her to the floor.

McCoy got to his feet quickly and used the cane to get to her. Once he reached her he collapsed to his knees beside her. "Hobbs?" He rolled her onto her back and was shocked by what he saw.

Both temples had burn marks and trickles of blood had crusted over after running down the sides of her face. He felt at her neck for a pulse and released the breath he had been holding when he felt the steady beat under his fingers.

"Hobbs? Wake up," McCoy shook her slightly, but she didn't rise. "You don't make anything easy, do you?"

Hobbs didn't offer a response and McCoy felt his shoulders slump as he missed her comebacks. Knowing he had to take care of her, McCoy left her on the floor as he gathered medical supplies. He went to her room – which he had never entered before – and grabbed the sheets from her bed to make a pallet on the floor.

Once everything was in order, he went back to her and tried one last time to wake her. Nothing.

"Well, that's just typical." McCoy grunted as he carefully pulled Hobbs across the floor and towards his makeshift emergency room by his cot.

Finally, he laid her down on the blanket from her room and began to treat her wounds. He wiped her skin carefully to expose the slight cuts on her temples. Putting the medicine that she had put on his burn on her temples, McCoy rubbed her head gently and she moaned a little in response. He stopped, surprised by her movement, and waited for her to open her eyes.

She blinked slowly before her eyes opened slightly. McCoy breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled up at him. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hi," McCoy replied. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? Like shit." Hobbs closed her eyes for a second as the pain passed through her body. "How do I look?"

"Honestly?" McCoy contemplated an answer. "Beautiful."

"Liar," Hobbs complained.

"Must be my southern charm." McCoy conceded.

"If that's what you call it." Hobbs winced again in pain.

McCoy noticed her discomfort. "Sweetheart, do you think you can move?"

"I thought I told you to quit calling me sweetheart?" Hobbs replied as she pushed herself up and climbed onto McCoy's cot, lying down slowly in his bed.

"What are you doing?" McCoy asked, scooting closer to the bed to look at her injuries.

"I'm getting the rest that I'm sure my doctor would prescribe."

"In my bed?" McCoy questioned.

"You expect me to walk to my room in my condition?" Hobbs returned.

"No," McCoy smiled. "Hold your arm out so I can give you some pain medicine."

Hobbs did as she was told and gave him her arm. "You wanted to know my name." She paused, and McCoy sat patiently waiting for the answer he had been wanting for some time. "My name is Raylene."

McCoy pulled the needle from her arm and stared at her for a second. "Raylene Hobbs?"

"Is there a problem with my name?" Raylene gave him a look.

"No," he denied, "I like it. Makes you more of a southern belle." He laughed as he packed away the medical supplies.

"Oh, please," Raylene scoffed as her eyes began to droop. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Sadly, I think you're gonna live." McCoy teased.

"You don't mean that," replied Raylene, nearly asleep.

"You're right. I don't." McCoy smiled as he pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. He rubbed her arm as her breathing slowed down to a steady pace.

He thought she was asleep when she suddenly spoke. "Thank you, Leonard."

"You're welcome." He watched her start to drift asleep. "Goodnight, Raylene." She didn't reply.

McCoy continued to watch her until late in the night. Eventually he fell asleep on the floor in her pile of blankets.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I was really busy the these last few days. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The light shone into the cave, across the floor, and directly into McCoy's eyes. He had tried to ignore it, but slowly he became increasingly aware that it was time to wake up. After sleeping on the hard floor of the cave, McCoy groaned a little as he stretched his back. When he opened his eyes, he looked up at the cot to see Raylene staring at him over the side of the bed. She was lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her crossed arms.

McCoy smiled before laughing slightly. "You were watching me sleep?"

"Only for a little while," she confessed, "you're much less annoying when you're sleeping."

McCoy gave her a look. "If I were you," he sat up from the floor, "I would be nicer to the person tending to your injuries."

"Yes, because you were so agreeable when we first met." Raylene rolled her eyes.

Groaning, McCoy used the bed to help him stand and he ambled over to the makeshift kitchen without the use of his cane. Raylene noticed the accomplishment and sat up.

"Where's your cane, old man?" She asked.

McCoy looked back to where the cane was lying on the floor a few feet from the cave entrance; the place where Raylene had been dropped. "I guess I don't need it."

"Darn, I was really starting to like the nickname." Raylene joked.

"I'm sure you'll find a new one." McCoy consented. He finished cutting the fruit, and limped back to the cot. "Scoot over."

Raylene did as she was instructed, and McCoy plopped down next to her. "Breakfast is served." He said, presenting the plate to her.

"Oh, how lucky I am to have such a chef," she said, putting a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Hey, given the materials, I am quite a chef." McCoy replied. "When we get off this rock, you might be lucky enough to have me cook for you."

Raylene turned her head and stared at him. "You would cook for me?"

McCoy looked at her to answer. "I have to prove my skills somehow." He smirked. Raylene nudged him with her shoulder.

"Jerk." She shook her head at his pleased expression.

Moving herself to the front of the cot, Raylene tried to stand, but McCoy grabbed her arm to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to my room." Raylene said.

"Let me help you." McCoy struggled to stand, but got to his feet.

"This should be good. Two cripples holding each other up," she scoffed.

"And I'm the pessimist." McCoy mumbled. He reached out his hands to help her up.

Reluctantly, Raylene took his hands in hers and let him pull her to her feet. He made sure she was balanced, and they stood face to face for a long time. She could feel his warm breath against her skin.

"Thanks for the help, McCoy." Raylene said, breaking the silence.

"Call me Leonard."

Raylene nodded and tried to take a step away, but the pain shot through her body making her double over. McCoy put his hand on her back and bent over to see her face. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It just hit me." She forced out.

"Okay, let's sit you back down and I'll get the med kit." McCoy gripped her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist to support her.

McCoy sat her down on the cot, then went to the cabinet to find the pain medicine. Once he had what he needed, he returned to the cot and knelt in front of her. After filling the hypo spray, McCoy used one hand to support her head and the other to deliver the shot. "This will get the medicine into your system faster."

"I know that, McCoy. I'm a doctor." Raylene quipped.

"You're almost a doctor. And I told you to call me Leonard." McCoy brushed his thumb across her cheek, then pulled away from her to put away the kit.

"Have I told you how irritating you are, _Leonard_?" She emphasized his name.

"Come on, Ray. You know your life was boring before I came along." McCoy replied.

"My life was simpler. No country boy dripping in sarcasm to make my life a living hell." She teased, noticing the nickname he used. Finally, she relaxed as the medicine took effect.

McCoy gave a small laugh at her explanation, putting his hands on his hips. He stood still for a moment staring at the woman who had completely altered his outlook on space travel. "You're something else, you know that?"

Raylene looked at him standing across the room and blushed. "Is that a country backwoods compliment?" She taunted.

"Unbelievable," McCoy shook his head and his eyes landed on her bedroom. "What did you need from your room?"

"Are you gonna go snooping through my things now?" Raylene prodded.

"What? No, I just thought I would help you and get what you needed and…you're screwing with me, aren't you?" McCoy raised his eyebrow and gave her a look.

"Well, of course I am." She smiled. "Now, help me up." Raylene held up her hands for McCoy.

Relenting, he walked toward her and took her hands. "Are you sure about this?" She nodded and he lifted her to her feet.

"Don't you dare drop me, Leonard." Raylene added when he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. McCoy laughed in reply to her declaration.

Slowly, they made their way to her room. Once they were inside the doorway, Raylene let go of McCoy and shuffled toward her stack of clothes on the chair. "Just stay in the doorway. In case, I need you." Raylene commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." McCoy answered. He watched as she grabbed a new pair of pants and a new shirt to put on. Placing the new clothes on her cot, she slipped out of her shirt and tank top, leaving little to McCoy's imagination. He turned around then to give her some privacy, and waited for her to finish.

Raylene noticed he had turned around and thanked him internally for not ogling her like the men she had known at Starfleet. Once her new clothes were on, Raylene sneaked a glance into her mirror to check her reflection. Her hair was askew from her ponytail and she decided to release her chestnut waves.

She staggered over to McCoy at the entrance and tapped him on the shoulder. McCoy faced her again and he took in her appearance. With her hair down, she looked younger, carefree in a way he knew she hadn't been in a long time. They stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

At that moment, Raylene had another flash of pain course through her head. Slamming her eyes shut, she involuntarily reached out for something to hold onto; that something turned out to be McCoy. She was clutching onto his shirt with both hands. McCoy held her by the waist as she fought through the pain.

Eventually, she relaxed, but held onto McCoy for stabilization. "That hurt." Raylene voiced.

"Are you okay?" McCoy rubbed her back lightly.

"I'm fine, now. I just need to sit down." Raylene answered. She put her arm around McCoy's shoulders while he put his arm around her waist.

Once again, they made the slow walk to his cot, and Raylene sat down gently. McCoy grabbed her a glass of water and handed it to her as he sat down beside her.

McCoy couldn't avoid the question burning in his head. "What did they do to you, Ray?"

Raylene sipped her water. "Is that my new nickname?"

"Dammit! I'm serious!" McCoy leaned forward to face her directly. "I want to know what happened. Hiding the truth is not gonna protect me from these guys and you know it, so just tell me."

Raylene held his gaze for a moment. "You're right." She took a breath, then proceeded to tell him what the Shogitar had done to her.

McCoy stayed silent through her story while he processed the information. Once he knew what they had done, he had more questions than answers.

"Is your curiosity satisfied?" Raylene asked, trying to read his expression.

"Not even close," admitted McCoy. "How did you end up on this planet?"

"That story requires more energy than I have available." Raylene focused on the ground.

"We had a deal," he replied, "You promised to tell me everything."

"Not tonight." Raylene faced him. "I promise I will tell you everything, but right now I can't. Please understand." He could hear the pleading in her voice.

"I'm sorry." McCoy apologized. "Get some rest. When you're ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen."

"Thank you," she replied, before releasing a yawn. The stress of the last twenty-four hours was taking its toll. Raylene began to drift back to sleep while they sat together on the cot. Soon, her head had fallen onto McCoy's shoulder, but he refused to move. He began to watch her sleep, returning the favor.

She was peaceful as she slept; her face was free of the worry lines usually embedded in her skin. He couldn't help thinking that he had never seen someone as beautiful as she was. McCoy thought about what would happen if he never left the planet, and realized he wouldn't care as long as he was with her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the support! Hope you still like my story!

* * *

"Then his hands swelled up like balloons and his tongue went numb so he couldn't talk! It was a bonding moment for sure." McCoy laughed at the memory.

"You could have killed him!" Raylene replied, holding her aching stomach after laughing so hard for so long.

"But I didn't," he pointed out, "Jim was perfectly safe. I'm a trained professional."

"Who nearly killed his best friend." Raylene added.

McCoy smiled at Raylene from his seat across from her on the floor. They had been playing checkers with an assortment of rocks Raylene had collected; she was winning and McCoy had tried to divert her attention by telling stories.

He had started with his best story from his teenage years, when he was a wild child on a farm in Georgia. Then he told his best story from the academy – he skipped over his college years telling Raylene she wasn't old enough for those yet. Finally, he had arrived at his adventures on the _Enterprise_ , and he had a lot to choose from. The stories with Jim were always the best.

"I assume we have forgotten our game of checkers?" Raylene asked.

"Only If you're done." McCoy played it off even though he was hoping she would end the game.

Raylene noticed he wasn't used to losing. "Okay, we can call it a draw."

"Fair enough. Next time, we'll finish the game and declare a winner." McCoy smirked as he helped pick up the pieces.

Raylene tried to hide her grin as she stood from the floor followed by McCoy. Both of them had regained their strength and McCoy could nearly walk without a limp. Raylene returned the box of checker pieces to her room. When she came back into the main room, McCoy was sipping from a glass of water, leaning against the makeshift counter.

Striding across the room, Raylene took the spot next to McCoy and leaned against the counter too.

"I wish I had something a little stronger than this weird tasting water." He said while studying the glass in his hand.

Without a word, Raylene stepped in front of McCoy and opened the cabinet to the right of his head. She kept her gaze on him as she rifled through the glasses on the shelf. McCoy was slightly unsettled by her being so close to him.

Finding what she was looking for, Raylene pulled the bottle out and held it up for McCoy to see. "I hid this from you. With all the medicine you were taking, I knew it wouldn't be good."

"Wow," he studied the bottle of alcohol, "this is some good stuff. How did you get this?" McCoy took the bottle and started pouring two drinks.

"It came from my ship." Raylene admitted.

"Your ship?" McCoy stopped pouring to look at her.

"I promised I would tell you my story," she confessed, "now pour me a drink and get ready for story time." Raylene took a seat on McCoy's cot.

McCoy finished pouring the drinks and brought them over to his cot. He handed her one glass and pulled up the stool to sit across from her; he thought he could understand more if he could see her face while she talked. "Cheers."

McCoy held out his glass toward her. She bumped her glass against his and they both drained the amber liquid from the bottom. He let out a satisfied sigh once he swallowed. "That is some really good stuff."

"I had a feeling you knew your liquor."

"At one time, I was considered an alcoholic," he replied. "But I haven't been drunk in the five years I've been in space. I can't afford to on my crazy ship."

She laughed. "Would you like to hear about mine?" Raylene questioned. McCoy simply nodded and she began her story. "I joined Starfleet after the Romulan attack on Vulcan. When I had heard what they had done to the planet, I knew I wanted to be able save people from that kind of destruction.

"I had completed a nursing program in South Carolina, but I had never thought about being a doctor until one of my advisors suggested it at the academy. I had completed most of the basics already so I was enrolled in the upper level courses and graduated in three years. The only thing I hadn't done was finish an internship." Raylene glanced at McCoy to gage his interest.

"So, then what?" He pressed her to continue.

"I applied for an internship on the starship _Sagittarius_. It was an explorer ship that had helped to populate some nearby planets, and every year it seemed to go farther into space."

"Oh, boy." McCoy rolled his eyes at the thought.

"What?' Raylene stared at him for a moment. "Don't tell me you're a starship doctor who's afraid of space travel?"

"Why wouldn't I be afraid? It's a damn miracle that we have lived so long in space." McCoy reasoned.

"You're something else, you know that?" Raylene smiled.

"Just get back to your story, Ray." McCoy waved a hand at her to continue.

"Fine," she refocused herself. "I was accepted and joined the crew of the _USS Sagittarius_. It was a three-year mission to help populate a newly found Class-M planet, and then search the galaxy around it for new life. My internship was to be monitored by the CMO, and, when he thought I was ready, he would sign off that I had completed my training and I would be a doctor.

"I was on the ship for about a year," she continued, "and my internship was ending. I thought I was going to be a doctor, and then we found this planet. It came up on our radar out of nowhere." Raylene had a distant look that McCoy couldn't read.

"Raylene, what happened?" McCoy reached out and touched her knee to reassure her.

Raylene focused on his hand. "We picked up a signal and sent a shuttle to investigate. The shuttle had been gone for a few days before they sent us a distress call, but it was fuzzy and we couldn't understand it. We went into the atmosphere of the planet to get a better signal, when the power on our ship went out. We fell out of the sky so fast and we barely had time to find our seats, and all I can remember is getting into my emergency seat in med bay just before the ship hit the ground."

A tear escaped Raylene's eye. "I watched everyone I knew be thrown around while the ship skidded across the ground. When it finally stopped, I had to cut my seatbelt off, and I crawled through the wreckage searching for survivors. I found a few near med bay and we crawled out of the ship only to be captured by the Shogitar.

"They brought us back here and began torturing us one by one. One by one, they took my crew away, and one by one they never came back. I was the only one to survive." Tears streaked her face as she looked up at McCoy. "Why did I survive? Why am I still here when my crew is gone? Why me, Leonard?" Raylene began to sob and McCoy moved to sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest.

McCoy waited for her to calm down before he tried to speak. Once her breathing was close to a normal rate, he pulled away slightly to look at her face. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't have the answers. I don't know why they have kept you or even me alive. If I were them I would have killed me by now." Raylene couldn't suppress her laugh.

"Honestly, I don't know why you haven't killed me yet." McCoy added. He was rewarded with another small laugh and a smile.

"The thought did cross my mind." Raylene jested.

McCoy smiled at her comment and wiped away the new tears that had escaped her eyes. "Do you want to know why you're still here?" He paused, but didn't let her answer. "You're still here because you're the strongest woman I've ever met. You're a fighter, and you were never going to make it easy on those assholes, or on me.

"That night, when they took you, I thought that was it. I thought I was going to lose the only friend I had on this planet, and I couldn't stand the thought of not waking up with you making that awful breakfast." McCoy smiled.

Raylene hit him in the chest with her hand. "My cooking is not that bad. It's the materials."

"Of course it is, sweetheart. Now, let me finish." He watched her relax. "When they brought you back and I saw how limp you were, I knew you were dead, but I checked for a pulse," McCoy placed his fingers under her jaw at her pulse point, "and I couldn't have felt more relieved by the beating of your heart. I knew right then that you were a fighter, and I had to save you."

Raylene gazed at him. "Don't tell me the cowboy has feelings?"

"More than you know." McCoy answered, with a serious look in his eye.

Raylene was suddenly aware of how close he was to her, and she stood from the cot. "Now you know my story. I hope that answered all your questions."

"I'll let you know if I have more." McCoy smiled. "Goodnight, Raylene."

"Goodnight, Leonard." Raylene disappeared into her room.

McCoy watched her leave and knew he was in far greater trouble now, than when he had landed on this planet.


	11. Chapter 11

Raylene had been hiding in her room for most of the day. After her confession to Leonard, Raylene had found it hard to be around him. She was afraid he would treat her differently now that he knew everything.

A curtain had separated her room from the main room of the cave, and that thin piece of fabric was the only thing keeping Leonard away from her. He had noticed that she had kept herself isolated, but he was determined to make her come out of hiding.

The idea struck him while he was sitting on his cot trying to fill his time. He stood up and walked over to the makeshift kitchen. McCoy was a decent cook on Earth, but he was slightly worried about cooking on a planet he didn't know. The materials were easy to find in the small space; soon, McCoy had a meal ready to share with Raylene.

McCoy walked over to the curtain in front of her room. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Hey, Ray. Could you come out here?"

"Give me a few minutes, Leonard?" She asked through the curtain.

"Yes, ma'am. Join me when you're ready." McCoy walked away from the door and tried to push back the thoughts that she wouldn't come out.

Raylene stared at herself in the mirror, trying not to hyperventilate. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to face him. It wasn't like McCoy was her enemy. In fact, he was her only friend on this planet, and somehow, that was comforting to know. Checking her reflection, one last time, Raylene finger-combed her hair until her chestnut waves fell perfectly around her face.

"Now or never," she mumbled to herself. Pulling the curtain back for the first time, Raylene found a trail of leaves leading to a picnic set up in the middle of the cave floor.

McCoy stood at the end of the trail, next to the picnic. He smiled at her, but Raylene could tell it wasn't his usual arrogant display. She walked toward him, following the trail of leaves, and stopped at the end of the trail, directly in front of him.

"What's all this?" Raylene asked, looking at the spread.

"I thought since you always cook for me, that I would return the favor." McCoy gestured to his meal.

"It looks good," she paused, "but looks can be deceiving."

"I guess you'll have to taste it and find out." McCoy replied.

Raylene nodded before taking a seat next to the food. McCoy waited for her to sit, then joined her on the floor. They started eating and McCoy waited patiently for her to comment on the food.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally lost his patience. "What do you think?" McCoy asked.

"Oh, were you waiting for a response?" Raylene teased.

"Fine. Don't tell me. At least I can convince myself that is was delicious." McCoy huffed in frustration.

Raylene giggled slightly. "Quit pouting," she reached out with her hand and turned his face back to her. "It's amazing, Leonard."

McCoy considered her bright green eyes, and couldn't help himself from leaning toward her. The distance between them decreased slowly, until she could feel his breath on her skin. Raylene was about to close the distance, when she realized what they were doing.

Raylene turned her head away from McCoy, and took a breath. She stood up, trying to distance herself from him. McCoy rubbed the back of his neck, wiping away the embarrassment that had come over him.

He looked up at Raylene. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, no. I – uh – I'm sorry." Raylene turned away as she composed herself. She took a breath and faced him. "The food was really good, but I'm tired. I think I'll just go lie down."

"Raylene, you don't have to go." McCoy stood. "Please, stay. I miss talking to you."

"Leonard, I don't think that would be a good idea." Raylene crossed her arms.

"Why not?" McCoy felt the anger rising. "Because I almost kissed you? So, what? You've been avoiding me, and, if you haven't noticed, there aren't a lot of people to be conversing with."

"Don't you think I know that?" Raylene shot back. "I have been trapped on this planet for almost three years with no one! And you're upset because I haven't talked to you in two days?"

McCoy recoiled at her accusation. He knew she was right, and suddenly he lost all the anger that had built up in his chest; however, Raylene wasn't done.

"I knew that after I told you things would change. You're nothing but a cynical, arrogant, self-righteous, ass!" Raylene could feel hot tears building up behind her eyes.

"Things only changed because you changed them!" McCoy returned. "You didn't have to hide from me. I'm not the enemy here."

"I stayed behind that curtain because I knew the moment I came out you would look at me different and treat me different, even though you don't really know me." Raylene implicated.

"Because you won't let know you!" McCoy yelled. He composed himself before continuing. "I asked you questions to try to get to know you, and you declined to answer or diverted the question back to me. I opened up hoping you would do the same, but it turns out you're just as stubborn as I am." McCoy turned his back and walked toward the entrance.

"Leonard, wait." Raylene tried to go after him.

"No," McCoy's voice was emotionless. "I need to be alone." He proceeded to stand at the entrance of the cave and leaned against the wall.

Raylene went back to her room, crashed onto her cot, and cried into her blanket. She wasn't crying because of what he had said; she knew he was right. Raylene was crying because she realized she had ruined her only friendship on this planet.

The sun had gone down a while ago, but McCoy was still standing at the entrance thinking about their argument. He didn't know why he had tried to kiss her. The touch of her hand on his cheek had affected him in a way no woman had – not even his wife. Raylene was beautiful and he had told her as much, but he didn't have to kiss her.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, McCoy looked out at the canyon. He tried to imagine living here for years, but the thought was unbelievable. Suddenly, he felt the weight of Raylene's words from earlier. She was right about him and he had to apologize.

McCoy spun on his heel to go speak to her, but was stopped by the sight of Raylene standing a few feet from him. "I was coming to talk to you." He said.

"I wanted to talk to you, too." Raylene looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm out of practice being around other humans, and I thought you would be just like the ones I used to know."

"You didn't give me much of a chance to prove otherwise." McCoy shrugged.

"Again, I'm sorry." Raylene met his gaze.

McCoy thought over her apology and smiled. He stayed where he was, but stuck out his hand to her. "Leonard McCoy."

Raylene closed the distance and shook his hand. "Raylene Hobbs."

"It's nice to meet you." McCoy replied. "I couldn't help but notice that you're staying in the same hotel as me. Could we have a drink? Maybe talk?" He smiled as he released her hand.

Raylene grinned. "That would be nice."

"I know the perfect place. May I?" McCoy offered his elbow and Raylene placed her hand in the crook of his arm. She allowed him to lead her to the place on the floor where their earlier meal had been. She sat down in her spot and McCoy sat across from her, leaving a large gap between them. He poured two drinks and handed her one.

"I would like to propose a toast," he raised his glass and Raylene followed, "to new friends."

Raylene clinked her glass against his and swallowed the contents in one gulp. After the first drink to knock off the edge, they both settled into easy conversations. Raylene began to tell stories from her past while McCoy held on to his college stories, claiming she was still too young to hear them.

Their conversation was interrupted when Risom and two guards entered the cave. McCoy stood from the floor, followed by Raylene, but he made sure he was between her and Risom.

Risom said something to the guards and they grabbed McCoy by the arms. McCoy fought against their grip. "Let me go!"

"Leonard!" Raylene screamed. She began pulling at the guard's arm, trying to help McCoy escape. Risom saw her interfere and stomped over to her. Raising his arm above his head, he smacked Raylene across the face.

"Raylene!" McCoy pulled his arm free and punched the other guard, who let go of McCoy's other arm. McCoy raced for Raylene. He was nearly there when something struck him in the back of the head and he collapsed. Raylene fell to her knee's next to him.

"Leonard," she cried.

"Ray..." McCoy trailed off, nearly unconscious.

Risom's guards grabbed McCoy once again, and began dragging him out of the cave. Raylene stayed put, watching them take him away. Risom turned to her and sneered, then followed his guards out of the cave.

* * *

A/N: I'm starting to get busier with school, so updates may come later but I promise to finish this story!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay. Please enjoy and review! You guys are great!

* * *

The guards dropped McCoy to the ground in Wesoc's cave. He was collapsed in front of the machine they had used on Raylene. With his face in the dirt, McCoy couldn't see who was approaching him, but, when the person grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up from the ground, McCoy was face to face with Wesoc.

The leader stared at McCoy in his weakened state and became confused. "What happened?" He spoke to Risom.

"The girl tried to interfere and he almost escaped. I took care of it." Risom answered, glaring at McCoy.

"It looks like Ms. Hobbs has become fond of you." Wesoc said to McCoy.

"I have that effect on women." McCoy replied.

"I'm sure you do, Dr. McCoy." Wesoc let go of McCoy's head and walked toward his machine. "Do you know what this is?"

"I'm guessing you're gonna tell me." McCoy retorted.

Wesoc sneered. "This machine will tell me all of your secrets."

"If you want to know something, all you have to do is ask." McCoy said.

"I doubt it is that simple with you, Doctor. You are a mystery not only to me, but to Ms. Hobbs as well. When I accessed her brain, I could not find anything on you. Except for the fact that you are a trained medical officer, a Chief Medical Officer to be exact. I bet you have many years of training."

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"My point, doctor, is that you are very valuable to me." Wesoc made a gesture and two guards picked up McCoy. They placed him in the chair that Raylene had sat in. "You have been in Starfleet longer than Ms. Hobbs, meaning you have more information."

"I doubt that. I spent all my time in med bay treating the engineers who couldn't handle their tools."

"Here is the problem. I do not think you are that naive." Wesoc fitted the band around the back of McCoy's head. "I think you are too smart for your own good, and you know more than you let on. That is what my machine is going to tell me. And when I'm done with you, I'm going to kill your little friend."

"What? No. You need her. I'm the one that will cause you trouble. Kill me instead!" McCoy pulled against the restraints.

"Too late, doctor. Once I have what I need, she will be dead." Wesoc turned on the machine and almost instantly, McCoy felt the burning on the sides of his head. He screamed, but his cries were drowned out by the noise of the machine.

* * *

Kirk had rarely left his captain's chair since McCoy had been gone. They knew he was still alive, but without an exact location, there wasn't much they could do. Kirk knew that the longer they waited the more likely it would be that McCoy wouldn't return alive; however, Spock had remained hopeful and that was enough for Kirk.

On Chekov's control panel, a warning appeared with flashing red lights and a buzzer sounding the distress. "Captain, it is Dr. McCoy."

"What's wrong?" Kirk flew from his seat to stand by Chekov.

"He is suffering from major cerebral trauma. They are doing something to his brain. I can't tell what, but he is in severe pain."

"How much longer can the doctor survive?" Spock asked.

"Minutes, sir. If he keeps experiencing this pain, he will not survive past ten minutes." Chekov looked glum as he reported his findings.

"Come on, McCoy, you stubborn ass. Don't give up on me." Kirk said to himself.

The warning became more frequent as the survival rate of McCoy decreased. It was almost to the point of no return, when the warning shut off and McCoy's vitals evened out.

"The trauma has stopped. Dr. McCoy seems to be fine, but his heartrate is low."

"We need to get him out of there." Kirk said, marching toward his chair.

"I agree, Captain, but we do not have the intelligence required to attempt a rescue." Spock replied.

"The longer we wait the more likely it is that he is going to die. We need to get him out of there." Kirk argued.

Spock considered Kirk's response. "Captain, I may have a way for us to find Dr. McCoy."

* * *

Raylene was pacing the floor of the cave. McCoy had been gone too long. She was holding on to the hope that he would return to her alive and well, but her gut told her he was most likely dead.

As she turned to make another trek across the floor, someone entered the cave. Risom lead his guards, who dropped McCoy at the entrance like they had done with her. Risom gave her a look then proceeded to follow his companions out of the cave.

Raylene ran to McCoy, who, to her surprise, was still awake. "Leonard!"

"Hello, to you, too." McCoy forced a smile as he rolled himself onto his back.

Raylene looked at the temples of his head and saw the burns. "They used the machine on you."

"Sure did. That son of a bitch hurt like hell." McCoy tried to reach up and touch the burns.

"Don't. Let's get you cleaned up." Raylene stood, then got behind McCoy to help him up. Together, they managed to get him to a standing position, and Raylene walked them across the room to the cot. "How are you still awake?"

"Because I'm stronger than you." McCoy quipped.

"Ha. We both know that's not true." Raylene replied. Once they reached the cot, she sat him down and retrieved the medical supplies. She began cleaning his wounds like he had done for her.

"Why are you being so gentle?" McCoy asked, taking Raylene out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean? I'm always gentle." Raylene answered.

"Liar." McCoy accused. "You feel sorry for me. Don't."

"Why not? You were tortured. I was tortured, too."

"But I haven't been here for two years like you have. You said so yourself."

"Are we back to this?" Raylene recoiled and stopped treating his wounds. "Because I thought we had made up."

"We did. We have, but…" McCoy trialed off.

"But what? Is this about you doubting me? Because I can handle whatever you have to say. I'm not weak!" Raylene complained.

"I know you're not weak!" McCoy yelled back. He paused to gain his composure.

"Then what is it, Leonard. Tell me."

"They're going to kill you." McCoy stated bluntly.

Raylene's face changed to confusion. "What?"

"Wesoc said I was more valuable to him. He said once he gets what he wants, he is going to kill you." McCoy looked at her and gauged her reaction. He took her hand. "Raylene, I'm so-"

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault." Raylene squeezed his hand. "I knew my time would run out eventually."

"But it doesn't have to. We can escape. We can get away from them."

"How? They guard the canyon day and night. We would never make it to the top." Raylene answered.

"We have to do something. We can't just sit around and wait to die." McCoy said.

"Maybe you can't, but I can."

"No! I'm not losing you!" McCoy took her hand in both of his. "We can get out of here. Together."

"No, Leonard we can't. You're too valuable to them."

"I don't care. I'm not gonna let you die." McCoy was pleading for her to understand that he couldn't lose her.

Suddenly, Raylene saw something in him that she had chosen to ignore. He truly cared for her and she felt it in her chest that she cared for him.

Raylene was the first to close the distance and capture his lips with hers. McCoy was stunned into inaction for a second before returning the kiss with vigor. His hand moved to the side of her face, bringing her closer, and holding her against him.

They separated after a moment and McCoy smiled. "Took you long enough."

Raylene playfully hit him on the arm. "Shut up." She leaned in again and they kissed once more for a long moment.

She pulled away this time and tried to stand from the cot, but McCoy caught her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get something. I'll be right back." He let her go and a moment later she returned with her hands behind her back. "I have something for you."

"I didn't know we were exchanging gifts, or I would have gotten you something." McCoy teased.

"This is technically yours already." Raylene handed the object to McCoy and he studied it.

In his hand, he held his communicator from the _Enterprise_. The outer casing was slightly dented in places and the flip top had been bent out of shape then back into position. "You have my communicator?"

"It was in your pants pocket when they brought you to me. I hid it in my room, so I could try and fix it. I haven't tried to make a call with it." Raylene answered, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Do you know what this means?"

"You can get out of here." Raylene looked at her feet, avoiding his gaze.

"We can get out of here. There's no way I'm leaving you on this planet." McCoy held out his hand to her. "Promise you'll come with me."

Raylene considered his offer. She wanted to escape this planet, but what would happen after that? She decided she didn't care and took his hand. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Kirk crossed his arms on his chest as he watched Scotty work. The engineer was attempting to rewire the drone they had found on the surface of the planet.

"How much longer, Scotty?" Kirk asked, impatiently.

"The central wiring was mainly intact, but those humanoids damaged the flying capabilities immensely. How did you even get this hunk of metal off the planet without them attacking you?" Scotty wondered.

"Once we knew the location of the drone, it was rather simple to beam down and gather the drone." Spock provided.

"Seems easy enough." Scotty commented before going back to work on the drone.

The captain was growing impatient – more impatient than he already was on a normal basis. He couldn't help but check the time every few minutes just to see how long it was really taking. Spock was standing straight as an arrow a few feet from the workplace Scotty had loaded the drone onto; he seemed content to watch the engineer work.

Kirk was nearing to ask again how long the reconstruction was going to take, when he got a call on his communicator. "Kirk, here."

"Jim!" The unmistakable twang of Leonard McCoy yelled over the line.

"Bones! Are you okay? Where are you?" Kirk asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, I don't have much time to talk. They've been keeping me in a cave in the middle of the canyon. They have guards doing walk-byes every few minutes, but we might have a plan to get out of here."

"Wait. We?" Kirk was confused.

"Yeah. They're holding a girl captive as well. She's the one who has taken care of me. We have to get her out of here, Jim." McCoy couldn't hide the desperation in his voice.

"Of course. We're gonna get you both out of there. What's your plan exactly?" Kirk noticed Spock coming closer and Scotty had stopped working on the drone to listen.

"Hello, captain. This is Raylene Hobbs. I'm the girl Leonard was speaking of." Raylene spoke into the communicator.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well. Our plan consists on us being able to reach the top of the canyon and you being able to meet us in a shuttle. Whatever you do, don't bring your ship into the atmosphere of the planet. They have some kind of kill code that will cause your ship to crash."

"Dually noted. How can we get the shuttle near the canyon without alerting the guards?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, if I may suggest an answer," interjected Spock. "We could use the drone as a diversion. Send the natives after it while Dr. McCoy and Ms. Hobbs get to safety."

"That could work. They would send most of the guards to check out the disturbance and we could handle the rest." Raylene provided.

"I could track the signal of McCoy's communicator that way you knew exactly where they were." Scotty said from behind Spock.

"We could be in and out within a few minutes." Kirk nodded his approval. "Scotty, how long until that drone is ready?"

"It will take me a few hours. I could have it ready by tomorrow morning at the earliest." Scotty replied.

"Can you guys hold on until tomorrow morning? We will send the drone out right before dawn." Kirk reported.

"We can hold out." McCoy said, returning to the conversation.

"The statistical likelihood that this plan will succeed is-"

"Don't even say it, Spock!" McCoy complained.

"Very well, doctor. I look forward to your safe return to the _Enterprise_." Spock concluded.

"Me too. Now, keep up your end of the plan and we could be having lunch together tomorrow afternoon." McCoy gave his sardonic reply.

"I'll be sure to break out the bourbon when I see you." Kirk joked.

"I can taste it already." McCoy felt a smile cross his lips.

Kirk become solemn. "Be careful, Bones."

"You too, kid."

"Kirk out." He closed the communicator and sighed heavily. He couldn't shake the thought from his head that Spock was lying when he promised a safe return for Bones.

* * *

McCoy closed the communicator and stared blankly at the ground. Raylene noticed his expression and took his hand. "It's gonna be okay."

McCoy squeezed her hand, then brought it to his lips. "I know it is. I was just thinking of the shot of bourbon I'm going to take when we get to the ship."

Raylene noticed his failed attempt at hiding his fear with a joke, but decided to change the subject. "I couldn't help but notice that Kirk didn't call you Leonard, or Dr. McCoy." She smiled.

"His nickname for me is Bones. It's based off something I said when we first met." McCoy grinned at the thought.

"A doctor nicknamed Bones? How original." Raylene teased.

"I hated it at first, but it's grown on me." McCoy leaned back against the wall behind Raylene's cot. They deciding making the call from her room would keep the guards from overhearing.

"It suits you." Raylene stared at his face, memorizing his features.

McCoy acknowledged that she was staring at him and called her on it. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing you." She reached out and felt his rough cheek.

"Why are you doing that?" McCoy rubbed his thumb across her hand.

"In case I don't make it. At least I will have the memory of you to sustain me." Raylene gave him a sad smile.

"Don't talk like that." McCoy sat up and leaned toward her. "We're going to get off this planet tomorrow. My friends won't stop until we're safely on the _Enterprise._ "

"They won't stop until _you're_ safely on the _Enterprise_. They'll forget about me." Raylene turned away and stood from the cot.

McCoy stood up with her. "No, they won't. Kirk would never leave anyone behind. I don't care what you say, but you are leaving this planet with me if I have to drag you by the hair."

Raylene laughed a little and faced him. "Always the charmer."

"I'm serious. If you think I'm leaving this planet without you, you got another thing coming." McCoy grabbed her shoulders. "Promise me that you will leave this planet with me tomorrow."

Raylene saw the seriousness in his eyes, and heard the pleading in his voice. No one had ever fought for her like he had. She looked him in the eye. "I promise."

McCoy pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. Wrapping her arms around his torso, Raylene returned the hug, and listened to his heartbeat.

Pulling back only to see his face, Raylene began to speak. "You have to promise me something in return."

"What is it?" McCoy furrowed his brow.

"If something goes wrong-"

"Nothing will go wrong!" McCoy insisted.

"Let me finish," she placed her hand on his cheek, "if it does, and they capture me, promise you won't come back for me."

"Ray," McCoy shook his head.

"Please, Leonard. If you get away, don't come back." Raylene looked down, then back to him.

"I'm not leaving you here." McCoy grasped her tighter.

"You may not have a choice." Raylene broke from his hold. "I'm not afraid to die, Leonard."

"But you should be!" McCoy put his hands on his hips, displaying his agitation at her remark.

"Why?" Raylene held out her hands to the side in question. "When I die, I'll be free."

"You don't have to die to be free. We can save you." McCoy approached her slowly and grabbed her waist. "I can save you."

Raylene stared at him for a moment. "No, you can't. No one can." Raylene pushed his hands off her.

"Dammit, Raylene!" McCoy turned away from her. "This is about you leaving this planet and getting a fresh start. It's not about your crew dying here and making you believe that you have to sacrifice yourself for them.

"That's not why-"

"Isn't it?" McCoy interrupted, facing her. "You think because they died you don't deserve to live. You're wrong. You've survived all of this because you're meant to live. Let me help you. Come live with me." He held out his hand to her.

Raylene stared at his hand. All along she had been comparing him to the men from Starfleet she knew before, but Leonard was in a completely different category. He was never callous towards her, even when he didn't like her all that much. Leonard McCoy was a genuine soul, who wanted to save her.

She ignored his hand and wrapped him in a tight hug. She clung to his neck and felt his arms slowly encircle her. "I'm sorry." She felt tears building up in her eyes.

"It's all right. You can buy me a drink when we get to the _Enterprise_." McCoy teased, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Deal." Raylene released her grip slightly to see his face. He was smiling at her and his eyes were shining with joy. "You're a good man, Leonard McCoy."

McCoy blushed at her comment. "You're lying. You get this sparkle in your eye when you say things you don't mean."

"Whatever, McCoy." Raylene grinned before leaning in to kiss him. He returned the kiss with fervor and she knew there was no way he would leave her on this planet. She wanted to believe he would never leave her at all, but she didn't know what would happen once they were on the _Enterprise._

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for supporting my story! Sorry for the wait! Let me know what you think!_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I have been very busy as of late and haven't had the time to write. But here is Chapter 14 enjoy!

* * *

McCoy could see the beginnings of daybreak peeking into the cave. He shifted in the cot and tightened his hold on Raylene. They had both fallen asleep in her cot the night before, and McCoy had been reluctant to move, fearful of waking her up. His arm was wrapped securely around her middle, holding her against his body.

Raylene moved in his arms, and moaned. "Is it morning already?"

"I'm sorry to break it to ya, darlin'," McCoy kissed her hair, "but it's time to get up."

Raylene rolled over and buried her face in his chest. "Five more minutes?" She pleaded, grabbing the fabric of his shirt.

"I wish, but it's time we got off this planet." McCoy kissed her forehead.

Raylene groaned before standing up out of the cot. She held out her hand to help McCoy to his feet. "Come on, Old Man. We gotta go."

McCoy got to the edge of the cot and looked up to Raylene. "I thought we were done with that nickname." He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"Should I call you Bones?" Raylene teased.

"Call me whatever you want." McCoy leaned in and placed multiple kisses on her neck then up to her lips. Raylene gripped his shoulders tight as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was losing control – the fire inside him igniting, burning them both.

Raylene pulled away. "Leonard," she warned.

"I know," McCoy released her while clearing his throat, "I lost control. I apologize."

"Such a gentleman." Raylene praised.

"God, I wish I wasn't." McCoy sighed in frustration. He walked toward the makeshift kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit to start cutting. Once he was done, he brought the cut pieces over to the entrance where Raylene had been standing. They shared the fruit in silence, staring out at the climbing sun. "Are you ready?" McCoy asked.

"I'm ready to be free." Raylene took his hand.

At that moment, the drone came into sight and rushed through the canyon. McCoy heard a yell and watched as most of the warriors took off in pursuit of the drone. He stepped out of the cave further to investigate, and found that their path was clear for the moment.

"Let's go." McCoy started running out of the cave, pulling Raylene behind him. From their location in the canyon, they had to go down to get up. Once they reached the canyon floor, a rouge guard came out into the open. McCoy charged the guard and threw a quick punch into his chin. The guard barely moved.

Fueled with anger, the guard drew back his fist to strike McCoy, but before he could deliver his punch, the guard fell to the canyon floor unconscious.

McCoy looked up to see Raylene standing behind where the guard had been standing.

"They have a soft spot on the back of their head. You just have to hit them hard enough." She shrugged.

"Good to know." McCoy grabbed her hand and led her toward the canyon exit. They began to climb the steep incline of the path. They reached the top and stared out into the distance hoping to spot the shuttle.

"Do you have the communicator?" McCoy asked Raylene.

She pulled the device out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"McCoy, to _Enterprise_. Where is the shuttle?"

"Shuttle is in route. It will arrive at your location in the next minute." A voice reported.

Before McCoy could cuss out the speaker, Raylene spotted the shuttle flying in from above. McCoy closed the device and handed it back to her as the shuttle neared them. Once it was on the ground, Kirk appeared through the door and rushed toward McCoy. He wrapped the doctor in a tight hug, neither one letting go. The moment passed and Kirk pulled away to face his friend.

"It's good to see you, Bones."

"Likewise, kid. Now, get us out of here." McCoy replied.

Kirk turned his attention to Raylene and smiled. "No wonder it took you this long to get off the planet."

McCoy blushed and Raylene giggled at the comment. She had a feeling she would like Jim Kirk.

McCoy grabbed her hand and started for the shuttle with Kirk speeding ahead to ready the small crew. McCoy stepped into the shuttle, but Raylene paused at the door.

"What's wrong?" McCoy asked, squeezing her hand.

"I didn't think this day would come." She stepped into the shuttle as it began it's take off sequence.

Suddenly, Raylene felt something crash into her leg, knocking her forward into McCoy. They fell to the ground right before Raylene was beginning to be pulled out of the shuttle.

"Ray!" Leonard grabbed her hands and set his feet into the grooves on the floor. He looked up to see Risom and a few guards standing at the edge of the canyon.

"Bones!" Kirk wrapped his arms around his friend's chest, holding him in the shuttle along with Raylene.

"Let go, Leonard." Raylene said simply.

"Get us out of here!" McCoy yelled, ignoring her command.

"The shuttle can't leave while the door is still open." The pilot said from the front of the shuttle.

Raylene's body was lying in the track of the door keeping it from closing. Unless they could pull her in they weren't leaving the planet. Raylene realized that.

"Leonard." The calm way she said his name forced him to look at her. "Thank you for helping me live again." She released her grip on his arms.

McCoy felt her slipping out of his grasp and he began to panic. "No, no. Raylene, don't let go!"

Raylene's left hand slipped first forcing McCoy to grab her right hand in both of his. Her fingers slowly slipped through his and she was pulled out of the shuttle toward Risom. The shuttle door closed automatically once she was out of the way. Launching quickly from the ground, the shuttle was soon out of sight of the natives.

McCoy threw his body against the door – trying to get back to her. "We gotta go back! We have to save her!"

"Bones, there's nothing we can do. We needed you back and now we have you. We're leaving this system tonight." Kirk replied.

"No! I promised I would get her off that planet."

"There's nothing we can do. She's not Starfleet."

"She is Starfleet," said McCoy, "she's a doctor." He realized it was the first time he had given her credit for what she was.

"I can't risk my crew over one person." Kirk responded.

"Oh, really. Like we haven't done that before, or did you forget about the time we went hunting for a mad man after Pike died?" McCoy challenged, facing the younger man.

Kirk looked sheepish as he realized McCoy was right.

"She said you would only come for me and I defended you. I said you wouldn't leave anyone behind. I guess I was wrong." McCoy shook his head.

Kirk thought about what McCoy had said. He was beginning to get the idea that this was more than just a bad case of Stockholm syndrome, or something trivial. "Let's go back to the _Enterprise_ and regroup. We will put together a plan from there. Okay?"

McCoy simply nodded and stared out the window as the planet grew smaller and smaller. He thought he had lost everything when his first marriage ended in divorce, but suddenly, McCoy realized his everything was still on that damn red planet.

Risom shoved Raylene to the ground in front of the machine. Raylene stared up at the familiar looking metal and glass construction. Today had been the closest to freedom she had ever gotten, but she felt as though she was about to get a whole lot closer.

Wesoc came into view from around the back of the machine. "What were you thinking?" He asked simply. "Did you think you could finally escape because you had an ally? Well, I would like to inform you that your ally has escaped and he is never coming back for you."

"I know that. I told him not to." Raylene shrugged.

"You think you are so noble for making the sacrifice and staying here, but you are wrong." Wesoc grabbed her face between his thumb and fingers and squeezed tight. "Your life is about to become a living hell. I hope it was worth it."

Wesoc released her face and walked away. Risom grabbed her by the arm and pushed her toward the far wall. A chain protruded from the wall ending in a cuff that Risom clasped around Raylene's right foot. He walked away, leaving her by herself against the cold wall.

Raylene sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall for support. She thought about Leonard, far, far away from here in his grand Starship. She was glad to know that he had escaped because he was a good man, and he deserved to live.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay but I have been soooooo busy the last two weeks. I promised to finish this story so know that it will have an ending at some point. Thank you for sticking with me this long! You guys are awesome!

* * *

The water poured over McCoy's shoulders as he stood in the spray of the showerhead. He thought the hot water would relax his tight muscles, but it was not as relaxing as the baths he had taken in the cave with Raylene. Scratching at his scalp, McCoy tried to dislodge the dirt and dust nestled in his hair, and the memory of Raylene slipping through his fingers.

Finished with his shower, McCoy dressed in his Starfleet uniform and checked his reflection in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself anymore in the outfit. His perception of the uniform and the meaning behind it had changed since he had been kept in the cave.

"Bones," Kirk appeared in the doorway of McCoy's room,

"What is it?" McCoy was stoic.

"We will try our best to get her back safely, but you have to realize-"

"I understand." McCoy nodded his head. "Do you have a plan?"

"I think we do. Scotty has it ready if you want to come to the bridge and check it out." Kirk offered.

"Yeah, I want to be in on it." McCoy answered.

"I don't think that's the best idea. Let me and Spock go down there." Kirk replied.

"Hell no! You have dragged me on many of your stupid treasure hunts and I've almost died. Well, this is my treasure hunt and you are not becoming concerned for my safety all of a sudden." McCoy argued.

"Wow, Bones. I've never heard you talk like that before." Kirk broke into a smile. "She must be really special."

McCoy sighed. "You have no idea." He stepped past Kirk in his doorway and walked toward the elevator with Kirk following.

* * *

Kirk and McCoy stepped out of the elevator to join Scotty, Spock, and the rest of the bridge crew. Scotty smiled when he saw them, excitement plastered on his face. "Welcome back, Dr. McCoy."

"Thanks, Mr. Scott." McCoy looked sheepishly around the room at the staring faces.

"I understand this is a rescue mission to retrieve a girl?" Scotty wiggled his eyebrows, baiting McCoy.

"She was vital in keeping me alive. I owe it to her to try and get her to safety." McCoy answered instead.

Disappointed by his answer, Scotty avoided any more questions about the mysterious girl and began to relay the rescue mission.

Once it was established who would be beamed to the planet – McCoy, Kirk, Spock, and a few others – the plan was easy to follow and considered effective.

"Does everybody understand their roles?" Kirk asked at the end. Everyone nodded their consent.

"Then we begin at sunset. It's time we bring one of our own back to Earth." Kirk announced.

The crew split off to prepare for the next few hours. If the plan worked perfectly they would be back on the _Enterprise_ before midnight; however, nothing ever ran smoothly for the _Enterprise_ crew.

McCoy stood off to the side with his arms crossed on his chest, watching the cadets move about.

Kirk approached him. "What's wrong?"

"We can't screw this up. These people…they're dangerous. She can't survive any longer." McCoy said gently.

"I promise we will get her back." Kirk replied. He conveyed full confidence on the outside, but on the inside, he was nervous that he would let his friend down. If they couldn't save her, would McCoy forgive him?

* * *

Risom dragged Raylene back to the chain in the wall and locked it around her foot. He shoved her to the ground, then marched out of the cave to perform his next task.

Raylene rolled herself onto her side to make it easier to breathe. She could feel bruises starting to form on her body, and she could tell she had a few cracked ribs. The pain in her side was nothing like the pain in her chest left there by McCoy. It was her choice to let him go, but she had no idea how much he would affect her once he was gone.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to roll back to her stomach; she hoped by pretending to be unconscious they would let her rest. The being approached her and stopped beside her. Hands grasped her shoulders and tried to turn her over. Sensing her advantage, Raylene turned quickly and sent a punch into the intruder's jaw.

"Dammit, Ray!" A familiar voice complained.

Raylene looked at her attacker to see Leonard McCoy rubbing his jaw. "Leonard?"

"In the flesh." McCoy met her gaze then began to check her wounds.

"What are you doing here?" Raylene let him help her sit up against the wall as he tried to undo her shackle.

"I told you we were getting off this planet." McCoy freed her ankle.

"You're breaking your promise. You said you wouldn't come back for me." Raylene let him help her to her feet.

"Well, you broke your promise first when you let go of me." McCoy pulled her into him. "I'm not leaving without you."

"You're something else, you know that?" Raylene reached out her hand to his face and leaned in to kiss him.

McCoy savored the moment before pulling back to face her. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, let's get out of here."

"How?" Raylene wondered.

"We have a plan." McCoy informed her.

"We?"

"The crew of the _Enterprise_ never leaves a man, or woman, behind." McCoy smirked. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not helpless, McCoy." Raylene teased.

"Of course, not, sweetheart" McCoy smiled, then took her hand and led her out of the cave.

Outside of the cave where Raylene had been kept, night had settled on the planet, but bright fires lit the canyon walls, casting large shadows. Raylene could see the Shogitar people running away from their position as phaser shots appeared through the dark.

"Come on." McCoy yanked on her arm as he pulled her along toward the pathway leading to the top of the canyon. They ran past a few screaming Shogitar as they made their way toward the path.

A few shots hit near their feet and McCoy and Raylene took cover behind a rock on the canyon floor. A few seconds later, Kirk appeared on the other side of Raylene, sandwiching her between the men.

"Oh, hey, Raylene. Good to see you again." Kirk smiled.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Jim." McCoy complained.

"It's a slight speedbump, but nothing we can't handle." Kirk lied.

"Even I don't believe that." Raylene answered.

"Damn, Bones, she's worse than you." Kirk replied.

"She's right though." McCoy acknowledged.

"All right, you guys take off for the path. I'll cover you." Kirk explained.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"They want you two. If they see you running, they'll fire at you and I can fire at them without getting hit." Kirk explained.

Raylene looked at McCoy. "He's got a point."

McCoy focused his gaze on her. "You're supposed to agree with me not him."

"I can play both sides big boy." Raylene kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Oh, I like her." Kirk smiled.

McCoy shook his head at the two most reckless people he had ever met. "You two will be the death of me."

"But not today." Kirk teased. "You guys make a run for it."

"Kirk, you better be a good shot." Raylene sighed.

Kirk nodded at her comment and readied himself to protect McCoy and Raylene. They took off for the path and almost immediately, shots began to hit around them, throwing rocks into their bodies. The shots slowed down as they could hear Kirk firing back at them.

McCoy led the way up the path with Raylene only a few steps behind him. They reached the top of the canyon and could see the battle between the _Enterprise_ crew and the Shogitar in full view. McCoy recognized Spock fighting with a few guards as he beat them down.

Raylene took McCoy's hand. "I don't deserve this."

"Would you stop that?" McCoy took her face between his hands and kissed her hard. He hugged her tight against him when he pulled away.

"Isn't that sweet." A voice said from behind them.

Raylene and McCoy turned around to see Risom standing on the cliff. He looked slightly beaten, but they both knew his strength.

"You thought you could get away that easy. You haven't learned your lesson after everything you have been through?" Risom asked, sneering at Raylene.

McCoy stepped in front of Raylene. "She's learned quite enough from you."

"Doctor McCoy. I miss the days before you came along. You have been nothing but trouble since you have been here." Risom took a step forward.

"That's my best quality." McCoy smiled. "That and beating the shit out of assholes like you."

"Should we put your skills to the test?" Risom readied himself to fight.

"Leonard, don't." Raylene grabbed his arm.

"It's okay." McCoy glanced at her. "I can take him."

McCoy stepped away from Raylene and prepared himself. Risom had the height advantage, the strength advantage, and basically any advantage that would help him win the fight. McCoy knew it was a long shot, but he wasn't going to lose Raylene without a fight.

Risom began to charge McCoy and then…


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! I love you guys!_

* * *

 _McCoy stepped away from Raylene and prepared himself. Risom had the height advantage, the strength advantage, and basically any advantage that would help him win the fight. McCoy knew it was a long shot, but he wasn't going to lose Raylene without a fight._

 _Risom began to charge McCoy and then…_

Risom's large fist connected with McCoy's jaw. The doctor was stunned, but avoided the guard's next blow. McCoy swung up at Risom and landed a punch across his cheek. Surprised, Risom stumbled back slightly and McCoy charged him.

The men fell to the ground in a heap and rolled through the red dirt. McCoy was the first to his feet, but fell once again when Risom swept his legs out from underneath him. Risom got to his feet and stood over McCoy. "You humans are weak. That is why we must wipe you out."

McCoy stood slowly. "We may be weak, but we damn sure don't back down." McCoy lunged at Risom.

Side stepping the doctor, Risom shoved McCoy in the back, forcing him to the ground for a third time. A laugh escaped his lips until something hit him in the back. He turned around to find Raylene standing a few steps away with a rock in her hand.

"You do not want to mess with me, girl. All those other times I was merely playing with you. You could not handle the real game."

"You have no idea what I can handle." Raylene replied before throwing another rock and hitting Risom in the face.

He recoiled after the blow, then faced Raylene. "That was not very smart, girl." He charged toward her and drew his hand back to slap her as he had done before; Raylene was ready.

She ducked his arm as he swung, and jammed her fist up into Risom's chin. The large man wobbled – stunned by her punch.

McCoy got to his feet and ran to Raylene's side. "That was impressive."

"You're not the only brawler." Raylene smiled.

Risom gained his composure and set his feet. Glaring at Raylene and McCoy, he felt the anger raging inside. He lurched forward – ready to strike both. McCoy dodged the blow, but Raylene was not as lucky. Risom struck her in the chest, sending her flying back into the dirt.

McCoy watched her roll through the red dust before settling in a heap near a large boulder. Risom stood between him and Raylene. The guard turned his attention to McCoy, realizing Raylene was no longer a threat in her weakened state, and prepared for the doctor's attack. McCoy ran at Risom at full speed in an attempt to knock the larger man off his feet, but only succeeded in making it easier for Risom to grab him.

Hefting McCoy over his head, Risom threw the doctor to the ground. McCoy felt the breath leave his body as he choked on the dust stirred up around him. As he regained his bearings, McCoy could hear the heavy steps of Risom approaching.

The larger man grabbed McCoy by the neck and lifted him into the air. "You made it too easy, doctor. We will be able to take over Starfleet and expand our empire throughout the galaxy because of you."

"You forgot…one thing." McCoy choked.

"And what is that?" Risom sneered.

"He's not alone." Kirk replied from behind Risom. The guard turned to face the new voice on the cliff. Kirk smiled as he pulled the trigger on his phaser and shot Risom directly in the chest. The large man went down heavily, along with McCoy, whom he still had a grip on.

Raylene got to her feet finally and rushed toward McCoy. "Leonard!" She cried. The doctor was on his back, coughing up dust.

"I'm all right, but what about you? Did you fracture any ribs, or hit your head?" McCoy switched into doctor mode and began searching her for injuries.

"Leonard, stop. I'm fine." Raylene held his hands to stop him. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You guys are gross." Kirk laughed.

"Shut up, Kirk before I give you a vaccine." Raylene smirked.

"Are you kidding me? You told her about that?" He complained.

"Of course, I told her." McCoy stood then helped Raylene to her feet. He put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk away toward the rendezvous point.

"Wait up!" Kirk started after them.

"Not so fast." A new voice joined them on the cliff.

The group turned around to see Wesoc standing near the cliff's edge. He looked bloody and battle worn, but his anger was radiating from his body. "You are not going anywhere. That girl belongs to me, and I am not done playing with my favorite Starfleet doctor."

"Play time's over. We're leaving this planet." Kirk responded.

"James Tiberius Kirk. The youngest cadet to ever be promoted to captain. I know a lot about you, boy. Your friend McCoy thought he could keep everything a secret, but nothing is secret to my machine. That is why I will take over Starfleet, and I will rule the galaxy." Wesoc pulled out two phasers and shot at the group. McCoy and Raylene ducked behind a rock formation while Kirk rolled away and popped up into a shooting position. He fired at Wesoc and forced the man to take cover.

McCoy looked at Raylene. "I have to help, Jim. Stay here."

"Be careful." She kissed him quickly before McCoy ran out into the open.

Raylene watched as her Starfleet companions attacked Wesoc. They had forced the guns out of his hands, but he was stronger than both of them. Kirk aimed his gun, but Wesoc ripped it from his grip and threw it over the cliff. McCoy landed a punch, causing Wesoc to focus on him. The leader grabbed McCoy and tossed him toward the cliff's edge. McCoy rolled over the edge and disappeared.

"No!" Raylene yelled from her spot behind the rocks.

Kirk took the opportunity to attack, but was over powered by the alien. Wesoc held Kirk with his arm around his neck. Kirk struggled, but the alien was too strong.

"Say goodbye, Kirk. At least you will not have to watch your crew suffer."

Raylene stepped out from behind the rocks and approached Wesoc. "Stop!"

"There is my girl. You are just in time to watch another member of Starfleet die." Wesoc grinned.

"No," Raylene stopped a few feet away. "I'm not going to stand by as you kill innocent people. Not anymore."

"Too bad your doctor is not here to save you. I would have liked to seen him weep over you."

"I don't need him to save me, or anyone else. I'm a doctor and I can save myself." Raylene replied.

"You are not a doctor. You are nothing!" Wesoc yelled. "You may think you are strong now, but you will never defeat me."

Raylene stared him down. "No, not on my own, but I'm not alone anymore." She nodded her head at Kirk.

He threw his hips back into the alien and loosened the grip on his neck to escape. Raylene grabbed the phaser from the ground and shot Wesoc.

The leader stumbled slightly, then regained his balance. He narrowed his eyes at Raylene and charged her. She aimed again, but the phaser was depleted of energy. Wesoc was nearly to her, when another shot rang out.

Raylene turned at the sound coming from behind her, and saw McCoy standing at the cliff's edge, his phaser trained on Wesoc. He fired a second time when it seemed like the leader would not go down. Wesoc slowly crumpled to the ground in a large heap of dead body.

"Leonard!" Raylene ran toward him and tackled him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought I lost you."

"You should know I don't make anything easy. Including death." McCoy joked.

Raylene pulled back to face him. "Stubborn ass."

"I'm resilient." McCoy corrected. He placed a hand to the side of her face and drew her in. They kissed long and hard as the adrenaline from the battle continued to surge through their bodies.

Kirk walked up to them. "Get a room."

They ignored the captain as they finished their kiss. McCoy hugged her tightly against him and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, Leonard McCoy." Raylene kissed him once more.

"Oh, come on. Where's the love for me?" Kirk replied.

Raylene let go of McCoy and walked up to Kirk. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Kirk."

"No problem." Kirk blushed a little. "Let's go home."

The realization that she would finally be leaving the planet began to set in. Raylene gazed around as the final moments of dawn appeared in the sky, casting an orange glow.

McCoy slipped his hand into hers. "Are you ready?"

Raylene smiled. "You have no idea."

They began the small trek to the rendezvous point where Kirk made sure everyone made it onto the shuttle before the doors were closed. McCoy sat next to Raylene near the back of the shuttle. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep dreaming about the _Enterprise_.


	17. Epilogue

After the incident on the red planet, the crew of the _Enterprise_ had received a new mission to explore in a new quadrant of space. They had assisted the innocent members of the red planet in creating new living arrangements and establishing a new governing party. Without Wesoc to corrupt the natives, the _Enterprise_ crew found them to be quite amiable.

Once the restoration was complete, the _Enterprise_ returned to Earth to file a report and gather provisions for their next journey. The stop was short lived, but everyone appreciated the return to something familiar.

Now, nearly two months later, Kirk stepped onto the bridge of his ship.

"Captain, on the bridge." Chekov announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. Mr. Sulu, how is our ship?" Kirk asked.

"All systems are cleared for takeoff." Sulu replied.

Kirk hit a button on his chair. "Mr. Scott, how is the warp core?"

"Humming sweet nothings in my ears, Captain. She's ready to go." Scotty answered.

"Perfect," Kirk hit another button, "Bones, is everything up to speed in med bay?"

"Well, after a major cleaning and organizing following my absence, I can positively say that the med bay is in order and prepared for a long journey into space. As for me, I would have liked a few more days on Earth before being swallowed once again by the vast nothingness of space." McCoy complained.

"Hang in there, Bones. I'm sure you can find one good reason on this ship to enjoy space." Kirk smiled even though McCoy couldn't see him. "Kirk out."

McCoy shook his head at the comment made by Kirk. The young captain was always trying to get a reaction out of McCoy and most times he succeeded; however, this time McCoy couldn't deny Kirk's logic.

McCoy was going over medical forms on his PADD, when his one good reason walked into med bay. "Glad you could join us, Dr. Hobbs." He smiled at Raylene.

"It's a pleasure to be on such a prestigious ship. Thank you for the opportunity, Dr. McCoy." Raylene returned the smile.

McCoy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raylene looked around the med bay at the nurses avoiding eye contact.

"I don't believe this is proper etiquette for med bay, Dr. McCoy." Raylene teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't care." McCoy kissed her softly. "Plus, they are all too afraid of me to try and report it."

"If only they knew how soft you actually are." Raylene played with the hairs on the back of his head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me off that planet. For helping me become a doctor."

"You were already a doctor. I just made sure you got the piece of paper to prove it." McCoy shrugged.

Raylene smiled softly and shook her head. "You're a good man, Leonard McCoy."

"Careful. You'll ruin my reputation." McCoy winked.

The ship lurched slightly, letting them know that they were about to takeoff. Raylene gripped McCoy a little tighter.

"It's okay. I'll protect you." McCoy replied.

Raylene kissed him again until he broke away.

"As much as I would love to stand here and kiss you for the rest of the mission, we have a job to do." McCoy pulled away.

"I understand, Dr. McCoy." Raylene smoothed out her uniform. "If you need me I will be organizing the medical supplies."

"I already organized them." McCoy replied.

"I know. I'm simply going to double check."

"Don't you dare mess up my stuff." McCoy gave her a look.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Raylene winked before turning around and starting for the supply room.

McCoy watched her go until she was out of his sight, then he tried to refocus on his medical forms. He couldn't believe that he had found love in the one place he despised so much. The final frontier had taken him to the edges of the universe and delivered him to happiness. He couldn't imagine a day without her, and maybe now he wouldn't have to.

Raylene stood in the supply room thinking. She had never imagined that she would escape the red planet and become a member of Starfleet again. This reality seemed just like a dream, but it was better than a dream. Not only had she escaped her prison, but she had also found love. A kind of love that she had never known.

Once again, a lost soul had been added to the family of the _Enterprise_. To some, it was just a ship, but the _Enterprise_ was more than just a ship. It was a sanctuary for those who had lost their way; a home for those who had never had one.

* * *

A/N: So this is the end. Thank you so much for reading my story. I appreciate all the reviews and follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed my first Star Trek story.


End file.
